Rising Flames
by Mayday Sentry
Summary: "From four will come one that is greater then all". Rockclan has prospered for many seasons, despite the doubts and fears of Starclan. For a young apprentice, however, things are about to get a lot more complicated.
1. Prologue Shadows of Red

_Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first story on this site, and well... the first time in a while that I've written a warriors story. So I'm going to warn you right now, the first chapters won't be that good. Later on, they will get better, I promise! Anyway, I'm excited to see where this goes! Reviews are greatly appreciated! BTW, for those of you that don't know me (most of you shouldn't, after all, I am new!) I'm Wildstep. Although, I usually go by Wild. Anyway, enjoy!_

_I do not own warriors in anyway  
><em>

_~Wild_

* * *

><p>Warriors- Rising Flames<p>

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:** Snowstar- fluffy white she-cat with gray paws, tail, and patch around right eye, has blue eyes. Lives Left: 3

**Deputy:** Marshfoot- Brown tabby tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Robinpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Blackfeather- long-haired black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Antpaw

**Warriors:**

Nightspark- black she-cat with orange slash of fur on left leg, amber eyes, sister of Blackfeather.

Oakshine- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Thrushfur- tan and white tom with blue eyes.

Redthorn- red-brown she-cat with green eyes and white belly

Mapleleaf- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Duskfur- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Youngest warrior.

Beechsplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw- black tom with blue eyes, a white tail tip, and smudge on nose

Antpaw- Red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Wildpaw- brown she-cat with white front paws and belly with brownish-gold eyes

Robinpaw- white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

**Queens:**

Larkflight- pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Brushkit, Mistkit, and Lightkit

**Kits:**

Brushkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mistkit- Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lightkit- tan tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Bendingtail- white tom with bent tail

Aspenbreeze- tabby she-cat

Sunwhisker- orange tabby tom, oldest cat in clan

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Petunia- Small gray and white kittypet that lives in the twoleg place

Straw- Light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes

Prologue- Shadows of Red

The orange tom gazed into the small pool of water, watching as claws flashed and blood spilled. Yowls of anger and agony drifted out of the shining, silver substance, breaking what would have otherwise been a peaceful night. Finally, one last cry bubbled out of the pool, and all was silent.

The fiery leader turned away from the pool and stared with sorrowful green eyes at the many cats surrounding him. "It's happened", he croaked, closing his eyes "The time of the clans has ended".

As if to seal his words, the pool slowly turned a light shade of pink, and continued to darken until it was a bright cherry red. Shocked cries and whispers worked through the starry forest as realization sunk in. A sorrowful cry filled the hollow, and was soon followed by many more.

"Silence".

The soft voice was barely louder then a whisper, but it was enough to quiet the mourning cats. A fluffy grey she-cat worked her way through the crowd, until she was face to face with the ginger cat.

"Firestar", she said softly, settling down on the soft forest floor. "You have forgotten, not all hope is lost."

The tom's eyes narrowed into slits "Cinderheart, you have been one of my closest friends, both as Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. But you are blind to what has happened here tonight. The clans-"

"-Will live again", Cinderheart interrupted, meeting the tom's steady gaze with her own. "We are beaten, but we are not yet broken. From the ruins of the original four, something even greater will rise."

A voice drifted over the protestant yowls that had once again sprung up. "You are both right", a pretty she-cat gracefully took her place next to the two bickering cats. "The four clans will no longer be the same they once were, but the warrior code lives on".

Spottedleaf stared into the red, blood-like pool and touched it gently with her tail. The water gave a shudder and silently moved outward, getting clearer with each ripple. "_From four will come one that is greater then all_", she whispered, her previously-gentle voice echoed with power, sending a hushed, deadly silence throughout the hollow.

The momentary peace vanished when once again another she-cat made her way through the crowd, amber eyes flashing. "A prophecy!" she scoffed, unsheathing her claws "Since when has a prophecy done us any good?"

Spottedleaf eyed the golden she-cat calmly. "Leopardstar, I know that times seem dark. But there will always be light. There always has been".

Leopardstar bristled and lashed her tail back and forth with anger. "There have been too many close calls. We should have seen this coming." She gestured towards the puddle, which had once again turned red. "Cats have spent too long sitting around and waiting for a certain cat to save them. Without the last prophecy", She sneered "this may never had happened."

All of Starclan gave shouts of agreement. Spottedleaf hung her head, closing her eyes. "You have all lost hope. As far as I'm concerned, all of you, brave warriors and leaders of the past" she eyed Firestar "Have turned into a clan of bickering kits. Perhaps, in a way, the Dark Forest really has won".

Leopardstar's eyes glittered "I'm having nothing more to do with this." And with one last sigh of anger and sorrow, she strutted out of the hollow.

One by one the rest of the starry warriors followed, until it just the two she-cats, Cinderheart and Spottedleaf, remained.

Cinderheart shared a sorrowful look with her friend. They hadn't lived at the same time as each other, but in Starclan they had come to be good companions. "What is it going to take to make them believe?" She whispered, staring down onto the bloody battlefield below her. She was answered with silence, until another voice spoke up.

"There's more to the prophecy then you realize".

Both she-cats turned around at the sound of the gruff voice. "Jayfeather!" Cinderpelt exclaimed, staring at the blind medicine cat. "We didn't see- we didn't know you were there!"

The tom sighed at the she-cats hasty cover-up. Instead of fixing her with a biting remark, as may once have, he turned his sightless blue eyes onto the rippling stain of red.

"_From four will come one that is greater then all. Peace will come, but old scars will rise up once more. Only old memories from the wild will bring salvation"._

The pool once more turned clear, but this time it increased until the water shone with a brilliant, otherworldly light. The intense glare lasted for only a fraction of a second, and the three cats were plunged back into darkness.


	2. River Trouble

_Hey guys! I finally finished chapter one, sorry it took so long. I was being extra picky on this one, so it took longer then I thought it would. Chapter 2 should be here by next week at least! I'm going to spring vacation soon, so I'll have more time to work on it then. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Wildpaw opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the dull, wooden interior of the apprentices' den. Her green eyes flickered around the log, watching as Robinpaw's flank fell slowly up and down, and listening to Swiftpaw's feeble snores. Gazing outside, she could see it was still dark out. The half-moon hung suspended in the air, lazily drifting its way behind the horizon.

Stretching, she made her way outside of the fallen log; daintily stepping over Robinpaw's twitching tail. A warm breeze rustled her pelt, showing the first minute signs of newleaf. Despite the dark cloud of terror that still hovered in her mind after the dream, Wildpaw couldn't help but feel joy that leafbare was finally starting to release its icy grip on Rockclan's home.

Wildpaw sighed, she would not be getting anymore sleep that night. She had had the dream again. The same dream she had been having since she had been a little kit in the nursery with Beechsplash and Robinpaw.

It wasn't the dream itself, however, that frightened Wildpaw. What really scared her was how she could never see to remember the dream. She would always wake up, drenched in sweat and dread, but afterwards she could never recall what happened.

The she-cat snapped her eyes closed, taking in the sense of security the Rockclan camp gave her. Rockclan's camp was a grassy clearing in the middle of the forest. Large boulders formed a half-circle that branched off from a steep hill; the highhill. The clan cats had wedged all the thorns and brambles they could find into the small gaps the stones made. It provided effective protection, but commonly sent cats to the medicine cat den to have thorns removed from their pads and pelts.

Wildpaw gazed at the medicine cat den, a rabbit burrow that had been widened and cleaned out. She then let her green eyes scan the rest of the clan, the bushes that formed the elder's den, the tree with tangled roots for the warriors, the small ledge under a boulder that was the nursery, and the large bush that Snowstar slept in. And then there was the den where Wildpaw stayed, the apprentices den; a large, hollow log that lay on its side.

Feeling a bit better, the apprentice stood up, shaking her fur. The camp was quiet, and would not wake up until the first rays of sunlight showed themselves over the mountain that overshadowed the Rockclan territory. Wildpaw padded towards the entrance of the Rockclan camp. Whenever her dream woke her up early, which was often, she would go for a run. Running always left Wildpaw refreshed and rejuvenated, and it was one of the things she was truly good at.

Wildpaw pushed her way through the bracken that guarded the entrance and nodded a greeting to Redthorn, who was standing sentry. After she was a few tail lengths into the forest, Wildpaw pushed off the still-frozen ground.

She closed her eyes with pleasure, feeling the warm breeze in her fur and the damp soil under her paws as she raced through the forest. _This, _she thought, _is freedom. _Only when she felt the carpeted earth give way to grassy moorland did she stop and turn around, padding back to camp.

Cats were finally beginning to wake up, and Wildpaw felt anticipation for the day ahead of her. Marshfoot, the clan deputy, was already out and about, assigning hunting and border patrols. Wildpaw trotted to the log to wake Robinpaw, knowing that she would keep on sleeping until someone forced her out of her nest. But for once, her nest was empty, and no warmth lingered to indicate her sister had ever been there.

"Looking for someone?"

Wildpaw turned around to find Antpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She purred, giving her friend a friendly flick with her tail, and shook her head. "No, I was just seeing if Robinpaw was awake. That lazybones would sleep to sunhigh if she could".

The red-brown she-cat twitched her whiskers in amusement "I think she went on dawn patrol with Nightspark and Thrushfur. Didn't seem all too happy about it though".

Wildpaw smiled, picturing the usually energized she-cat stumbling half-asleep through the forest. "She'll sure be fun to train with today, especially with our assessmen-" Wildpaw broke off, eyes widening," Our assessment! I completely forgot! Mapleleaf is going to claw me for sure!" She shrieked, already running back towards the forest, tail streaming out behind her.

* * *

><p>"I sorry I'm late!" Wildpaw gasped as she skittered down the steep sides of the grasshollow, where the apprentice's battle training took place. "I completely forgot, I promise it will never happen again!"<p>

Five cats sat in the grassy clearing, sharing amused glances with each other as Wildpaw streaked her way towards them. A golden she-cat with amber eyes broke her way from the group, meeting her apprentice with glittering eyes.

"Where were you!" she demanded,"Do you know what would happen if every apprentice showed up late? Nothing would get done, that's what! I may have to report this to Snowstar!"

Wildpaw gazed up at her usually good-tempered mentor and stuttered ", S-sorry Mapleleaf, I didn't mean to, I just-"

Wildpaw broke of as she noticed the rest of her clanmates trying to stifle their laughter and Mapleleaf's mouth twitching upward in the corner. She silently cursed herself for not noticing it was a joke.

She let out a sigh of relief, and then quickly turned indignant as her clanmates could not longer hide their amusement and burst into to laugher. "That's not funny!" she protested, shuffling her paws in embarrassment.

"Yeah right!" a black tom with blue eyes remarked. His pelt was as dark as night, except for the splash of white on the end of his tail and nose. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

A white apprentice with brown spots glared at the tom. "Be quiet Swiftpaw, if I'm not mistaking, you wore an expression similar to that when that crow dived at you yesterday."

The tom bristled "But that was totally different! Besides, I'm going to be a warrior soon, so you should start showing me some respect!"

Now it was Wildpaw's turn to stifle her laughter "Oh, you'll get respect all right, when rabbits fly!"

Swiftpaw grinned back, and before Wildpaw knew it, he had her pinned to the ground. "Just watch yourself", he purred to the struggling she-cat,"Or else you'll find yourself cleaning the elder's den".

Wildpaw rolled her eyes and started to bat her friend and denmate playfully with her paws. Even though he wasn't her brother, they were really close, since his sister Antpaw was training to be a medicine cat.

"Okay you two, break it up.", Oakshine, a tabby tom that shared the same golden pelt as Mapleleaf, mewed. "We have work to do".

The playful atmosphere was quickly replaced by a more solemn tone as all three apprentices turned their attention to the older warrior.

"Today we are going to see how well you hunt in partners. We are going to pair you up, and Mapleleaf will watch one group while I watch the other. You won't see us, but we will be there. The group to catch the most prey by sunhigh won't have to clean the elder's den today."

Wildpaw exchanged an excited glance with Robinpaw. Both sisters made a great team, and Wildpaw knew they would win. Her anticipation died down a bit when Oakshine announced the partners.

"Swiftpaw and Robinpaw will be a team, and Wildpaw and Duskfur will pair up. Both teams will choose a different side of the territory to hunt on."

"We call the Harehill!", Swiftpaw exclaimed immediately, jumping to his paws. Wildpaw groaned. True to its name, Harehill was a small hill in the middle of a moor that was full of rabbits. Even though it was only starting to turn to newleaf, it would be one of the more likely places to find prey.

"Should we try the river?" Duskfur suggested after the other two apprentices raced off. "There may be some fish…"

Wildpaw nodded in agreement, her spirits starting to rise again. The dark gray tom was a great swimmer, one of the best in the clan. _Perhaps it is good that he's my hunting partner, _she thought. Duskfur had been made a warrior shortly after she became an apprentice. Because he was the youngest warrior in the clan, he was often assigned to help with the assessments.

Wildpaw followed after the long-haired tom, enjoying the sunshine on her pelt. She couldn't help but notice that the trees were starting to grow little buds of green. She even thought she heard a few birds.

The two Rockclan cats reached the river, and her spirits sank. The river, which had been almost frozen over two days before, was now roaring with water.

"Well… I guess fishing's out of the question", Duskfur grunted, scanning the forest for signs of prey.

Wildpaw followed the warrior's example and raked her gaze over the growing foliage. Suddenly, she noticed movement in one of the branches of a large tree. A squirrel sat nestled in the branches, eating a nut that it had stored away last newleaf. She gave a small hiss, pointing out the prey with a small twitch of her ears. Duskfur nodded and headed around to the back of the tree.

Wildpaw let her belly touch the ground, letting her light brown pelt blending in with the forest floor. Her white front paws and belly looked like spots of sunlight filtering through the growing leaves of the trees.

Duskfur's gray head suddenly appeared from the back of the tree, and with a hiss, he swiped at the squirrel, blocking it from going into the farther up branches. The creature had no choice but to come downwards into Wildpaw's waiting claws.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, and Wildpaw was quite disappointed to see how scrawny the squirrel really was.

Despite the pitiful peace of prey they had caught, Duskfur jumped down from the tree and nodded with approval. "A bit scrawny, but I guess it will do", he muttered. Wildpaw beamed. Duskfur was usually grumpy and irritable. Coming from him, the bleak comment could be taken as a compliment.

The two cats continued to hunt as the morning moved on. Once in a while Wildpaw would see a flash of gold in through the trees. She wondered if it was Mapleleaf or Oakshine. Both father and daughter looked very similar, and only the color of their eyes and their build gave away which was which.

When they had gathered a decent amount of prey (the squirrel, two ravens, and a few tiny mice) the partners started to gather up their catch and haul it back to the grasshollow. Wildpaw suddenly notice some movement out of the corner of her eye, and she gently placed down the mice she was holding and gestured for Duskfur to do the same.

The confusion in Duskfur's amber eyes quickly vanished we he saw the rabbit a few foxlenghts away. The brown creature was quite plump for the time of year, and Wildpaw's mouth watered when she saw it. It would be enough to feed Larkflight and all three of her kits.

Without a word, the two cats split ways and crept around opposite ends of the rabbit. Wildpaw suddenly revealed herself and darted after the speedy creature, sending it to Duskfur's end of the trees. Duskfur lashed out last minute and sent it darting back in Wildpaw's direction.

Wildpaw leapt at her prey and missed. The rabbit zigzagged towards the river and Wildpaw followed suite, ignoring Darkfur's warning call.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and Wildpaw didn't realize until it was too late how close she had gotten to the edge of the rushing river. Time almost seemed to slow down as her paws scrabbled on the loose stones for hold, and she was flung into the roaring water.

The water was cold, numbing Wildpaw's muscles instantly as she struggled to the surface. She burst out of the water, only managing to take a gasping breath before the current forced her back under.

Wildpaw spun desperately, confused at which way the surface lay. The murky water made it hard to see anything, and the minute she was able to face upright, she was spun back around and became confused once more.

_Oh Starclan, _she thought as she felt her vision starting to blacken and her lungs beginning to burst, _I'm going to die._

Suddenly a sharp pain hit her shoulder, and the last of her precious air escaped as she cried with pain. The pain, however, seemed to waken something inside her and Wildpaw sprung instinctively upward.

Her head broke the surface and she gasped, her darkening vision finally clearing. Blindly she reached out and felt her claws snag on something. Looking down, she noticed that they had caught a branch of a fallen tree that was half submerged in the river.

Weakly Wildpaw clawed her way along the tree towards land, and exhausted, she flopped onto the smooth pebbles that had a few moments before sent her plunging into the roaring water. Wildpaw shivered. The sun suddenly didn't seem so warm, and an odd drowsiness started to wash over her.

A shriek momentarily kept her from closing her eyes, and she saw Oakshine and Duskfur racing towards her, eyes wild with panic.

"Oakshine…", she croaked weakly, starting to explain. The golden tabby tom shook his head and placed his tail against her mouth, keeping her from speaking. "It's okay", he muttered, starting to lift her. "Duskfur explained everything. Can you stand?"

Wildpaw shook her head; the need for sleep was starting to pull stronger at her. "I'm so tired", she murmured as the two tom's attempted to get her to stand.

Oakshine's worried mew soon became frantic as he started to shake her. "Wildpaw, you stay awake! Don't you dare close your eyes!", he hissed, once again forcing her to stand between him and Duskfur. "We need to get you to Blackfeather".

Wildpaw stumbled through the forest, fighting the blackness that was threatening to overtake her. The early-morning run she had gone for that morning seemed forever ago. Her shoulder was bleeding and torn, and all the while Duskfur and Oakshine were threatening to claw her fur out if she didn't stay awake. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice whispered for her to do as they said, but the darkness seemed so comforting, so peaceful.

Wildpaw had just about given in when she heard more shocked yowls. Forcing her eyes to stay open for a few more seconds, she noticed Mapleleaf, Robinpaw, and Swiftpaw racing towards her.

"What happened!", her mentor demanded, fury and fright in her amber eyes.

"We'll explain at camp, for now we need to get her to Blackfeather", Oakshine hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to support the swaying apprentice.

Mapleleaf whirled around and shouted at Swiftpaw "Go grab Blackfeather and Antpaw, and hurry!" The dark tom nodded and turned around, speeding towards camp.

The next minutes were a blur to Wildpaw as she surged in and out of consciousness. They were walking through the forest, Robinpaw was whispering at her fiercely to stay awake. _Great Starclan, _the small part of Wildpaw that was still conscious thought. _Being told once was enough. You don't have to keep reminding me!_

Suddenly they were in the camp, the shocked mews and voices of the clan cats, Beechsplash's being the loudest, seemed to be magnified and hurt Wildpaw's ears. Then they were in the Medicine cat den. Almost immediately the medicine cat, Blackfeather, got to work, instructing Antpaw, Mapleleaf, and Beechsplash to lick Wildpaw, going against the fur.

Wildpaw used the last of her strength to choke down some bitter herbs, and this time when she gave into the darkness, no one stopped her.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh my, such drama! I thought this would be a nice dramatic opening for the story. If you're reading this obviously you were able to suffer through it, and now that you're done... REVIEW! Please? Pretty Please?<em>

_Also, those who review will get cake next chapter (it's the best imaginary cake in the world, let me tell you!)_

_Thanks again,_

_~Wild  
><em>


	3. In Camp

**Okay, first of all, you may have noticed that I've changed my author's note text for initialized to bold. I just think it makes it easier to read. Second of all... Chapter 2! Yay! HUGE thanks to ** **Spottedpool** **and Pantherstar101 for reviewing, you're guy's comments made my day, truly! *Hands each a slice of cake* Bon Apetite!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

At first all Wildpaw could feel was warmth. Although, this warmth was distinctly different from the slight breeze that had momentarily warmed her fur that morning. This heat soaked into her fur with a constant shine.

Eventually Wildpaw's vision cleared and she found herself in a forest thriving in the middle of Greenleaf. She stiffened. Something was wrong. Instead of bare branches, the trees covered her with a canopy of green leaves. Instead of the ground being hard and wet from the recent snowfall, it was soft and covered with grass.

There was something else. She wasn't in Rockclan territory anymore. The forest looked similar, but Wildpaw had never set foot in this part of the forest.

Wildpaw scented the air, hoping she could figure out what direction the camp laid. Her fur prickled with unease. How had she gotten there? Had her drowning experience been all a dream, and she had somehow ran outside Rockclan territory on one of her midnight runs? Or maybe she was… in Starclan? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Eventually she decided one direction was as good as any, and started to walk to walk that direction. She had only padded a few paces when a gentle voice stopped her mid-step.

"Where are you going, young one?"

Wildpaw turned around to find a pretty tabby she-cat. Surprisingly Wildpaw could only feel curiosity as she gazed into the gentle blue eyes of the she-cat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the apprentice asked. The sweet, herby scent of the she-cat wreathed around her as she replied.

"I'm Clovewhisker, the first medicine cat of Rockclan. As for where you are, you are in Starclan". It was then Wildpaw noticed the shimmering stars in the medicine cat's pelt.

Alarm coursed through every hair on Wildpaw's pelt and dread coursed through her.

"If I'm in Starclan, does that mean that I'm… dead?", she muttered, checking her pelt for stars similar to Clovewhisker's. To her relief and confusion, she found none.

Clovewhisker laughed. "No, we brought you here for a different reason. We have something we need to show you".

Wildpaw gazed at the she-cat through narrowed green eyes. "Who's 'we'?" she mewed.

Suddenly Wildpaw heard a rustling from behind her, and she found herself gazing up at a large, brown tabby tom. Wildpaw gasped, he was massive. His broad shoulders rippled with power and strength as he walked. Wildpaw tried to keep from trembling, going through the battle moves Mapleleaf had taught her a few days before about taking on a bigger opponent. _Now remember, all advantages lie with them in strength and power. But their biggest strength is also their biggest weakness. You're faster and can dodge easier. Try to use that to your advantage._

But instead of attacking, like Wildpaw expected, the tom gazed at her with familiar green eyes, taking her in. The Starclan tom's scent lingered in front of Wildpaw. It confused her. It seemed so familiar, but why? It seemed so much like Robinpaw's scent.

Wildpaw then knew who the tom who stood facing her was. "Eagleheart", she murmured, pressing her nose into his thick fur. The tom smiled and licked her between the ears. "Hello, my daughter. You've grown so much!"

Wildpaw's heart soared. Her father had died shortly after she had been born from a terrible case of Greencough that had swept through camp, killing him, two elders, a kit, and two other warriors. One of the warriors had also been Snowstar's mate, Tangleclaw.

Wildpaw felt as though she could stay there all day, wrapped in her father's comforting presence, but he soon broke away, green eyes glittering with worry and anxiety. "Wildpaw, there is a reason why we have brought you here. There is something we need to show you."

"What is it?"

Eagleheart nuzzled his daughter once more before turning around. "Follow me".

Wildpaw followed her father through the trees, Clovewhisker trailing behind her. Wildpaw let out a sigh of relief as she now recognized that they were back in Rockclan territory. Eagleheart didn't stop, like Wildpaw had expected, but continued padding farther away, towards the edge of the territory Wildpaw had never been to before. The river that served as one of the borders seemed to split in to momentarily, and then join back together, forming a small island.

Wildpaw gaped at the sight. On the middle of the island was a perfectly white tree. Despite being the middle of Greenleaf, the tree still had leafless branches that clawed at the sky. It's smooth bark seemed to glimmer in the sun.

"The moontree", she breathed. Wildpaw turned back to her father, feeling more confused then ever. "But why am I here? Only medicine cats and leaders are allowed to visit this place."

She was met with silence. Turning around she noticed that both her father and Clovewhisker were gone. Wildpaw sprung to her paws. Not a single trace of the two Starclan cats remained. Wildpaw then felt a swooning sensation, and the world around her started to swirl. As she felt the dark engulf her, she could hear her father's voice, faint and distant. "From four will come one that is greater then all. Peace will come, but old scars will rise up once more. Only old memories from the wild will bring salvation".

* * *

><p>Wildpaw groaned as she felt a tiny paw prodding her in the side. She felt dull and achy all over, and there was a sharp pain in her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of bright amber eyes.<p>

"Brushkit," she rasped. Wildpaw was surprised at how thin and delicate her voice sounded, "Get off of me!"

The tiny tortoiseshell kit leaped down from off the apprentices belly and immediately started to launch into a detailed story about how Wildpaw almost died.

"You've been out for two days! Larkflight told me not to bother you, but I snuck in when she wasn't looking. I heard about you're swim. Was it scary? Because I don't think I would be scared. I think it would be fun, all that water swirling around you!"

Wildpaw closed her eyes as the recent memory swept over her. The cold water, the rushing waves engulfing her…

Brushkit had stopped talking and looked at her, a quizzical expression on her face. "Are you okay Wildpaw? Was it something I did?"

Wildpaw's hoarse purr was cut off as pain wracked through her body. "No, Brushkit. It's fine. I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay!" the kit then turned back into her energetic self and continued to jabber.

As the small kit continued to talk, Wildpaw gazed down as her fur. It was ruffled and dirty, her shoulder was plastered with cobwebs, and she smelled strongly of herbs. A dark form suddenly silhouetted the small entrance to the medicine cat den, and the Rockclan Medicine cat, Blackfeather rushed in.

"Out!", he grumbled, pushing the kit outside. "I thought your mother told you specifically not to come in here. Now leave!"

Wildpaw felt a slight pang of absence as the kit's energetic mood was replaced with the grumbling spirit of Blackfeather. The medicine cat had long black fur and amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through cats.

"That's why I became a medicine cat." Blackfeather was muttering to himself, sorting through a large pile of herbs. "Kits aren't worth all of that trouble."

The dark tom hadn't seemed to notice Wildpaw yet. Despite the aching in her chest, Wildpaw managed to give a little cough. Blackfeather whirled around at the small sound, but didn't seem too shocked to see Wildpaw awake.

"Welcome back," he mewed almost indifferently. "Perhaps next time you'll learn not to get so close to a roaring river."

Wildpaw managed to sit up, muscles screaming in pain. "How- how long was I out?" she asked, wondering if Brushkit had been exaggerating about her being unconscious for two whole days.

"You were in and out for about two days. Didn't say much, just stayed awake long enough to drink a bit of water. You wouldn't speak or eat. You are very lucky that Duskfur and Oakshine were able to find you so fast, you most likely wouldn't be here without their fast thinking."

Wildpaw's stomach growled, and she suddenly felt very hungry. If what Blackfeather had said was true, then she hadn't eaten anything for over two days. Wildpaw then noticed her pelt. It was ragged and filthy, most likely from spending a lot of time underground in a dirt-filled nest.

Blackfeather suddenly disappeared out of the den, and was replaced by Antpaw, who carried multiple herbs in her mouth. When she saw Wildpaw she quickly dropped the plants into the pile Blackfeather had previously been sorting, and raced up to her friend, purring in delight. "You're awake!", she exclaimed, green eyes dancing "Brushkit said you were awake, but I wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not. Here… eat these!".

Antpaw thrust a flowered plant she had recently been holding towards Wildpaw. "It's chamomile, it will help you get you're strength back faster", she explained at Wildpaw's questioning look.

Wildpaw nodded thanks and ate the herb, trying not to choke on the flower. Almost immediately she felt rejuvenated, and her aches didn't seem so bad.

"Is there anything I can get you?", the medicine cat apprentice asked once the herb was gone.

Wildpaw nodded almost immediately, "some fresh kill would be good right now. I'm hungry!" Her thoughts drifted wistfully back towards the plump rabbit she had been chasing before her little "swim".

The red-brown she-cat raced out immediately, almost bumping into Blackfeather, who was followed by two other cats.

A tortoiseshell and white she-cat was immediately on Wildpaw, covering her in licks and scolding's. "What in Starclan were you thinking, getting close to the water like that? I've been worried to death for the past few days. Goodness, you kits are going to send me to the Elder's den early!"

"I'm sorry Beechsplash", Wildpaw muttered, dodging her mother's rasping tongue. "It was an accident. The clan needed the freshkill badly; the rabbit could have fed three whole warriors! You should have seen it".

"That's no excuse. I don't mind you catching prey and helping the clan, but please, don't try to get killed in the process. I'm not going to let you leave camp for a few days. Don't even try to argue with me!"

"But mom-"

"Beechsplash is right", Blackfeather interrupted "You are not anywhere near fit enough to go back to you're duties. I've talked with Mapleleaf, and she agrees. You are not going to go on any patrols or do any training until those cobwebs come off, which should be at least another day. Now, eat these herbs."

Wildpaw stared at the flower that he had placed before her and groaned "But Antpaw already gave me some…"

"I know. Now eat some more". Blackfeather instructed leaving the den once more.

"Do what Blackfeather say's; he knows what he's doing". Beechsplash mewed, her voice softening as she realized how exhausted her daughter looked. She followed him out of the den, leaving Wildpaw with Robinpaw, who had been standing quietly in the corner.

"Robinpaw… please tell me you aren't mad too. I promise you, it was an accident!"

Robinpaw padded over to Wildpaw and sat next to her, white and brown pelt brushing against hers gently. "Oh, I'm not mad. Neither is Beechsplash, you just had us worried there for a minute. By the way, Swiftpaw and I won the competition… if you wanted to know. Not that that matters."

Wildpaw chuckled, ignoring the ache that had once again flared up in her chest. "At this point, I don't think I really care."

The two sisters were laughing and joking when Antpaw reemerged, a mouse clamped in her jaws. "Here you go, biggest mouse in the pile!"

Wildpaw immediately grasped the mouse in her claws, and ate it in three quick bites. "Mmm… "She moaned in pleasure "best mouse I've ever had!"

A call sounded from outside the den and Robinpaw stood up. "That's Marshfoot, I better go. They were planning on teaching us a new battle move today. Wish you could be with us."

Wildpaw sighed. "I know, I do too. Hey, Robinpaw!" She added as her sister padded out of the den. "Show Swiftpaw that younger apprentices are just as good as older apprentices! Beat him for me, will you?"

Robinpaw purred "You bet I will!". And she raced off. Wildpaw was left alone in the den, the images of her latest dream flashing through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter, I know. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review. This time, if you review, then you will get a slice of cake AND I won't hunt you down with my blowgun and blowdarts. If you don't review... hope you're good at ducking! (Just Kidding... maybe)<br>**

**Many thanks,**

**~Wild**


	4. The Lost Kits

**Okay, so I am so sorry for not updating sooner. School has been really busy with end of year tests and projects, I didn't find any time to write until yesterday. That aside, here's chapter 3! Thanks to VitaniXKopa for reviewing. *Hands whole cake since they were the only person who reviewed*. For the rest of you who read and did not review... *pulls out blowgun and blows. Dart bounces off of wall and hits Wild in the arm.* Oooh boy... I really need to learn how to use this thing. Um... enjo- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Robinpaw couldn't seem to get the image out of her mind. It was so odd to see her sister so weak and helpless, and not be able to do anything about it. It was also strange to not have Wildpaw by her side, constantly whispering into her ear. Since kithood two sisters had been really close, and had become even closer after the passing of their father. The two sisters filled a gap in each other's live not other cat could. Robinpaw gave Wildpaw a spark of fun and adventure, and Wildpaw provided Robinpaw with a sense of security and strength.

Although most cats didn't seem surprised about how close the sisters were, they did seem a bit amused about how different they were, both in looks and personality. Both sisters shared the same green eyes, but while Robinpaw's pelt was white with brown spots, Wildpaw's was a very light brown with white paws and chest. Wildpaw was patient, smart, and calm, while Robinpaw was energetic, excited, and eager.

Robinpaw quickly snapped out of her thoughts, bringing her focus back to the matter at hand. Oakshine had just shown her and Swiftpaw the most effective way to lure you're enemy into a tree, giving them minimum amount of room to move in. She gazed through narrow eyes as the black tom swiftly worked his way through the branches while his mentor and Mapleleaf cheered him on.

Robinpaw stifled a sigh. Mapleleaf had offered to help mentor Robinpaw until Wildpaw was out of the medicine cat den. Robinpaw's real mentor was Marshfoot, but the clan deputy was always so busy, he didn't have much time to actually teach.

Swiftpaw scrambled up the last few branches, and then bounded down with equal grace, landing smoothly at the bottom. If Robinpaw could have rolled her eyes, she would have. He could be such a show-off sometimes!

"Robinpaw!"

Robinpaw looked up to see her clanmates gazing at her expectantly. "Uh… I'm sorry. What?"

Mapleleaf gazed at her with worried amber eyes. "Are you okay? You don't seem as talkative as usual". Robinpaw nodded. "Okay, then. It's your turn".

Robinpaw sprung to her paws, anticipation boiling through her. She bounced over to the bottom of the tree, eyes scanning a path before she leapt. Then, at Oakshine's signal, she sprung onto the lowest branch.

Small green buds were starting to grow on the limbs, and Robinpaw felt relief that she didn't have to force her way through a thick clumps of leaves. The first few branches were easiest, but soon the branches started to space themselves farther apart and became thinner. Robinpaw was about halfway up when she made a fatal mistake.

She looked down.

The faces seemed to swirl beneath her as she clung to the trunk, claws digging deep into the rough bark. The forest seemed like a brown smudge, nothing really taking on any shape.

"You're almost there, Robinpaw!" Oakshine mewed, trying to meet her gaze with his green eyes. "Don't focus on how far up you are".

Robinpaw gulped. Now that he mentioned it, that was exactly what she was thinking!

Mapleleaf walked up beside her father. "You can come down if you need to. Not cat will think less of you if you do!"

Swiftpaw's voice joined the others of encouragement. "Just a few more branches, and then it gets really easy. Even _I _could do it."

Robinpaw closed her eyes, legs starting to tremble with effort. _What kind of cat am I, if I can't even climb a tree? _Robinpaw didn't know how long she was there, but it felt like seasons. It was only when a deep, calming mew pierced her thoughts that she was able to look back down.

A dark tabby tom with one black foot was below her. Marshfoot. "Robinpaw, don't look at me, just look up and keep climbing."

"I-I can't!", she wailed. "I can't go any farther. What if I fall? I don't even think I can make it down." She didn't care if the clan made fun of her later- the playful apprentice who was afraid of trees- she just wanted to get down and feel solid ground beneath her paws.

Marshfoot purred with amusement "I have _never _heard of a cat that was afraid of trees. It's you're first time; it will take some practice getting use to. I was just like you as an apprentice."

Robinpaw gulped. "Really?"

Marshfoot nodded. "Really. Think about the bird you are named after. Robin's thrive in trees. Just focus on a branch above you and work your way up to it. Then find the next branch and work your way to that one."

Filled with new determination, Robinpaw took a deep breath and surged upward. Surprisingly, it did get easier as Swiftpaw had said. And a few heartbeats later, Robinpaw found herself back on solid ground.

"I did it!" she mewed triumphantly.

Marshfoot nodded. "So you did".

Swiftpaw bounded up Marshfoot. "Did you see me? I did it even faster then her!". The small sliver of humility he had shown when Robinpaw was stuck seemed to have disappeared. Probably, though Robinpaw, because of the want to impress his father.

Marshfoot shook his head. "I did, but next time I would suggest using your tail more. And speed isn't the only thing that matters." He gave his son a stern look. "If you rush too much, then all it takes is one slip of the paw and you find yourself dropping a few unexpected tail lengths." He seemed to notice the fearful look creeping back into Robinpaw's eyes. "But that rarely happens. You just need to concentrate on climbing, not falling, and you should be just fine". He added hastily.

Swiftpaw's face fell. Robinpaw felt a pang of sympathy. It was hard enough not having her mentor spend enough time with her. She could imagine how much harder it would be to have you're father not be there.

_But at least his is alive. _She thought longingly. The same surge of pain and anger rushed through her. Once again she found herself wondering how her father could have left her.

Robinpaw pushed the feelings away. She didn't like the way she felt about her father, and deep down she knew it wasn't his fault. _If only I hadn't been so weak… maybe then I could have done something._

The soft thud of pawsteps on frozen ground sounded behind Robinpaw, and she turned around to see Redthorn and Thrushfur, mouths filled with prey.

Redthorn's pelt was just like her daughters, Antpaw's, except she had a white chest and her eyes were more of a hazel color then green. Despite her daughter's peaceful nature, however, Redthorn's eyes glittered with stubbornness. _That's probably where Swiftpaw got his annoyingly determined nature from._

Thrushfur was a tan and white tom with blue eyes. As a kit Robinpaw had had a small crush on him, but that quickly faded when Larkflight went to the nursery expecting his kits. Robinpaw still felt embarrassed thinking about it.

Redthorn dropped her prey and turned to her mate, eyes flashing. "I suppose you thought we could just haul all of this prey by ourselves?" she inquired. Robinpaw thought she saw Marshfoot flinch. Satisfied, Redthorn continued. "Well, I'll have you know that you're share of prey is still back there, feel free to bring it back when you're done chatting." The red-brown she-cat then picked up her prey and stalked away through the trees.

Thrushfur purred, dropping his own prey. "By the way she talks; you would think she was clan deputy!"

Marshfoot purred. "That's why I love her so much. Oakshine, Mapleleaf, if you'll excuse me…" He gave a parting not and padded through the undergrowth the hunting patrol had just emerged through.

The rest of the afternoon was spent perfecting more tree fighting skills. Swiftpaw and Robinpaw took turns sparring with Oakshine and Mapleleaf. Robinpaw was even able to knock Mapleleaf off the low branch they were practicing on- much to her delight.

The sun had risen high in the sky by the time Oakshine called for the training to stop. Robinpaw gasped, feeling sore and successful after the long day of practice. Swiftpaw panted next to her, looking just as worn out and tired.

"You both did great today", Oakshine praised. "Especially you, Swiftpaw. I'll talk to Snowstar about you're warriors ceremony when we get back."

Swiftpaw's eyes brightened and Robinpaw could feel a pang of envy. _Don't think like that, _she chided herself, _Swiftpaw's older then you, he deserves it. You'll be there in another three moons…_

When the four cats entered camp, Robinpaw was surprised to see cats rushing everywhere, calling frantically. In the center of camp stood Larkflight, Thrushfur, and Snowstar. Larkflight was leaning against Thrushfur, tail trembling and her pale blue eyes open with shock.

Mapleleaf streaked her way past Oakshine and over to her sister, stroking the pale silver queen gently with her tail.

Robinpaw made her way over to the cluster of cats, wondering what had happened. Snowstar was talking, her voice soothing but filled with authority. "Don't worry, we will find them…"

Robinpaw had reached the group of her clanmates. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Thrushfur and Larkflight looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes, and Snowstar gave her a tired glance "Lightkit and Brushkit are-"

"-I told them not to go!" A little voice wailed, cutting off the leader's words. Robinpaw looked down to see a gray tabby she-cat, curled in a ball with her paws covering her eyes. "I told them we weren't supposed to, but they didn't listen! It's all my fault!"

Snowstar stroked the kit gently with her tail. "It's not you're fault Mistkit. All that matters is that you stayed. Marshfoot and Beechsplash are both leading patrols, they'll be found."

"I wanted to help," Wildpaw added, joining in moodily. "But Beechsplash wouldn't let me."

"And for good reason. The last thing we need is a sick apprentice running around."

Wildpaw started to bristle at the leader's words, but then her fur fell flat and she sighed. "I know… Blackfeather knows what he's doing. But if he makes me each another one of those vile flowers, then I'll personally take the time to stuff some herbs down _his_ throat."

Robinpaw purred, and then turned to her sister. "Don't worry; you'll get better in no time. Do mind if I…"

Wildpaw nodded "Go ahead. The more cats out there, the sooner they can be found. And the sooner I can stop feeling so useless".

Robinpaw bounced back to Snowstar. "Snowstar, can I join a patrol to search for the kits? I want to help."

The white and gray she-cat nodded. "Thrushfur was just about to go. You may go with him."

Robinpaw grinned. "Thanks, Snowstar", she exclaimed as she hurried to catch up with her clanmate. The two cats were just exiting the thorn tunnel when a hoarse cry rose up behind them.

"I'm going with you!" Larkflight gasped, skidding to a halt beside the warrior and apprentice. "They're my kits; I should be able to find them".

Thrushfur shook his head and gently led her back through the tunnel. "Mistkit needs you just as much as the other two. She's even more scared then we are. She needs your comfort."

Larkflight sighed "I guess you're right…"

A minute later Thrushfur reemerged from the tunnel, and both cats set off. "See if you can scent a trail." The tom instructed "They couldn't have gone off too far".

After a few heartbeats of scenting, Robinpaw was able to scent a thin trace of the two kits. "They've headed to the Harehill", she moaned, thinking about all the patches of grass the kits could hide in. "I am _never _going to have kits".

Thrushfur twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Wait until you're a few moons older, you may find you're wrong."

Robinpaw wrinkled her nose in distaste "They just seem like too much trouble… you have to worry about them constantly."

"Yes, that is true. But kits are also some of the most rewarding things in life. I can't wait until I see their faces when they become apprentices and warriors. Besides, it's not Brushkit and Lightkit I worry about- it's Mistkit. A kit that actually _follows _rules? That's something you should worry about!"

Robinpaw laughed, but quickly stopped once they reached the Harehill. She strained her ears, listening for even the faintest mew, but could hear none. The grass to the Harehill was yellow and dried after the long leaf-bare, and was wet with water from the recently melted snow. Robinpaw grimaced as the water gushed from under her paws. _I can't believe cats use to actually swim! _She thought. Out of all the clans of old, Riverclan was the one she had taken the most interest in.

Thrushfur didn't look like he was enjoying the water either. At first, after every step, he would stop and shake the water off his paw. He soon gave up once he realized his feeble efforts did no good.

Robinpaw's paws felt heavy and tired after the long day of training, and with the added burden of the water-laden grass, each step seemed to take twice the effort. "I don't know how the kits could get around in here." She grumbled, a bit desperate to get her paws on dry ground. "Perhaps they're not h- _eeek!_"

With a splash, Robinpaw was flung into the muddy grass. "_Yuck!"_ she exclaimed, staring at her now mud-covered pelt. "This is going to take me forever to clean off!"

But Thrushfur wasn't listening. Instead he was studying something half-hidden in the grass, and Robinpaw noticed what had tripped her. A rotting log was half-buried, half floating in the swampy moor. Robinpaw momentarily forgot about her dirty pelt and studied the pile of wood with interest- curled up in a small dent were two soggy balls of fluff.

One of the balls lifted its head and stared with wide blue eyes. "Robinpaw! Thrushfur!" he exclaimed, leaping to his paws. The little tom's pelt was tan like his father's, but it carried no white.

The other kit lifted her head at her brother's cry. When she saw the two cats looking down on her she hastily stumbled to her paws. Her excited squeal faded when she saw the murderous look her father gave her.

"What where you two thinking!" Thrushfur hissed in annoyance. "Do you know how easily you two could become a snack to a fox, or even badger?"

Brushkit fluffed her tortoiseshell and white fur with indignation. "We were just hunting. And we were being really careful too, nothing caught us!"

Thrushfur sighed. "But out of all places to go hunting, why the moor? Especially in this flooded state! Kits as small as you can not catch rabbits twice your size. I thought you had more sense then that."

"We were originally hunting in the forest- we're not _that _stupid", Lightkit protested. "But then we saw that tom and thought he was an invader. So we followed him here and kind of got… stuck".

The warrior frowned "What tom? Was it one of our clanmates?"

Brushkit shook her head "We didn't recognize him, he was carrying a squirrel. That's why we thought he was an invader. I think he may have seen us… he went through here and then we lost him."

"We wouldn't have if you hadn't stopped to study that rabbit hole", Lightkit muttered.

"You were just as interested as me! Besides, you're the one who wouldn't stop complaining how cold you were. That's probably why he noticed us in the first place!", Brushkit retorted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Thrushfur lashed his tail. "Robinpaw is going to take both of you back to camp, and both of you are going to have a talk with Snowstar."

Robinpaw's eyes narrowed in interest "Where are you going?" She mewed.

"I'm going to go see if I can hunt down that tom. If it's another one of those rogues, then we'll have to let Snowstar know."

Once the warrior had disappeared, Robinpaw picked Brushkit up by the scruff of her neck and herded Lightkit ahead of her using her paws. Both kits were unusually silent, until they reached camp.

Lightkit gave Robinpaw a worried glance. "Do you think Snowstar will still make us apprentices?"

Robinpaw placed Brushkit down and made her way through the thorn tunnel. "Of course she will. If she denied every kit that got in trouble, then I would definitely not be here right now. Don't worry- you'll be made an apprentices in no time".

_And Starclan help me when you are._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm awake from my little snooze (I am never using a blowgun again). This chapter gave us a break from Wildpaw, but she'll be back next chapter. The plot may not seem very clear right now, but next chapter will be totally epic (or the ending will, at least). So don't give up on me yet, PLEASE review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~Wild**


	5. The Gathering

**Okay, so this is where the plot is finally coming into play! I don't feel like typing a long A/N, so I'll just leave you to it. Enjoy!**

**Fawn Girl- Thank you so much for reviewing! I like Brushkit as well. I have plans for her (Wink wink) so stay tuned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Freedom!" Wildpaw yowled, shooting out of camp. After two sunrises of being locked in camp- most of it spent in Blackfeather's den- Wildpaw felt as though she would explode with energy.

She could hear the amused chuckles of Mapleleaf and Nightspark behind her, but she didn't care. She was finally free from the stuffy medicine cat den, free from the cobwebs and aches, and most importantly, free from those dreaded flowers!

Of course, there was still a thin scar on her shoulder from where the rock had cut her, and Blackfeather warned her not to work too hard or else she might reopen it. It was only that that kept Wildpaw from resuming her full apprentice duties. It had taken many tries to convince Beechsplash and Blackfeather to let her join the patrol, and Wildpaw was not about to let her chance to prove herself escape.

The clan had enough problems already. Thrushfur had returned to camp the day before with a half-eaten squirrel in his jaws; the same squirrel Larkflight's troublesome kits had seen in the mouth of the strange tom.

Unfortunately, the squirrel Thrushfur had found had been one in many. All throughout leafbare half-eaten and rotting bits of prey were found around the territory. The fur on Wildpaw's spine bristle at the thought of so much highly-needed prey being wasted.

Snowstar had sent out patrols, of course, but the thief had not been found. The trespasser had almost seemed cocky in his plights. First, he had not even tried to hide the prey. Second, he had allowed himself to be seen by two inexperienced kits.

Wildpaw stopped suddenly, and both her mentor and Nightspark stumbled into her. She murmured a hasty apology and sped up her pace to a brisk walk. Deciding that it was best to put the issue away for the moment, Wildpaw pushed the rogue problem to the back of her mind.

Wildpaw hadn't realized how much she had missed the forest. Even in the two short sunrises she had momentarily been gone the forest had seemed to double in greenery. Birdsong was more commonly heard through the trees, and the greening bushes rustled with prey.

As the patrol neared the ravine border Wildpaw expanded her senses, trying to sense any sign of the wandering rogue. Perhaps if she found the pesky, flea-bitten thief it would make up for the inconvenience she had caused the clan.

As Wildpaw stopped to mark the border, she couldn't help but feel glad that Marshfoot hadn't assigned her to the river border patrol. For the past two nights her previous nightmares had been replaced images of rushing water and swirling currents sucking her under. Both times Wildpaw would cry out for help, but none ever came.

Nightspark, who was leading the patrol, stopped suddenly. Mapleleaf took advantage of the small break and turned her keen amber eyes on Wildpaw. "Wildpaw, can you tell me what you smell?"

Eager to please, Wildpaw closed her eyes and opened her mouth, breathing in the scents of the forest. She could smell the leafy scent of the trees, and a mouse was hidden under the roots of the nearby tree. "Nothing out of the ordinary," She meowed. Frowning, she tried again. This time a new scent hit her nose. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. "And a cat! A cat just passed through here. But… I don't recognize there scent. Perhaps they're a rogue or a loner?"

Mapleleaf purred "That's right, Wildpaw. And it was a rogue. The way that you can tell is that a loner is shyer, and wants to stay away from as many cats as possible. Rogues don't care much for where or who's property they cross on. They'll go wherever they please. "

"Do you think it's the same rogue that was found yesterday?" Wildpaw wondered, breathing in the scent deeply.

"It may be." Nightspark spoke up. The black she-cat gazed past the border with bright golden eyes. Nightspark was black like her brother, Blackfeather, but she had a slash of orange ginger fur on her right front leg. Like her mate Oakshine, she was a senior warrior of the clan. "We'll need to make sure to report this to Snowstar. Although, I doubt that there's anything we can do about it now. He's long gone. Come on, let's finish the patrol."

The two she-cats headed off into the trees. Wildpaw shot one last look behind her shoulders, and continued forward. _I wish there was something I could do._

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to defend this clan gather here beneath the Highhill!"<p>

Wildpaw blinked sleepily and made her way out of the apprentice den. It was nightfall, and she still felt exhausted from the dawn patrol. Her shoulder had started to throb shortly after she got back. Desperate to hide her weakness, Wildpaw had avoided Blackfeather for the rest of the day.

"Mousebrained river", she cursed softly, sitting down between Antpaw and Robinpaw.

Antpaw turned her worried, leaf-green eyes on her. "Did you say something".

"No", Wildpaw replied quickly. "Do you know what this is about?"

Robinpaw cut in "Probably Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony. Marshfoot mentioned something about it yesterday during training. And that beebrain wouldn't let me forget about it this afternoon."

Wildpaw purred. Robinpaw had been stuck with the tom for the mid-day patrol. "I'll be glad when he leaves the apprentices den. I don't know if I could stand another night of his snoring!"

Antpaw's eyes twinkled. "That's not one of his best traits. In fact, that's part of what helped my decision to become a medicine cat!" The red-brown she-cats purr quickly faded as she continued "You need to try to understand, as well. He looks up to Marshfoot. Don't get me wrong- Marshfoot is a great deputy and warrior and all. I just wish he would pay us some more attention."

This was the first time Wildpaw had seen her friend so downcast. "Don't worry; I'm sure he cares for you. He just has trouble showing it. Anyway, Swiftpaw's not a thorn in the tail _all _the time".

Robinpaw snorted "I wouldn't be so sure".

Wildpaw fixed the she-cat with a quizzical gaze. "For one so friendly, it amazes me how sharp you can be when it comes to Swiftpaw."

"She's just in love with him, that's all!" Antpaw chuckled.

Robinpaw glared and opened her mouth to fix both of her friends with a sharp retort, but Snowstar's words cut her off.

"Tonight is the full moon, so the clan will be holding the gathering. Marshfoot, Nightspark, Beechsplash, Duskfur, Redthorn, Sunwhisker, and all of the apprentices will be attending. The rest will stay with Oakshine and guard camp."

Startled, Wildpaw rose to her paws. "I guess his ceremony isn't until tomorrow." She remarked. Snowstar waved her fluffy gray tail and padded out of camp.

"I forgot it's the full moon!" Robinpaw exclaimed, all bitterness leaving her voice. "Although, I wonder what Snowstar was thinking, bringing a cat as old as Sunwhisker along. I wonder if he can even make it up the Harehill".

"You better watch your tongue, young one. I chose to come to this gathering myself. You apprentices now days- you never have any respect for your elders. Think you can do anything and everything".

Robinpaw froze as the elderly tom walked up beside her. "T-that's not what I meant". She stuttered "I was just simply suggesting-"

"That I'm too old to climb something as measly as a hill? Just you watch. I'll be halfway up that hill before you can even blink!" the tom rasped.

Wildpaw looked at the scruffy tom with warmth and fondness. Sunwhisker was the clan's oldest cat, and rarely left the elder's den. His orange tabby pelt had started to fade and turn gray from the many years of service he had given the clan.

Muttering, Sunwhisker forged ahead of the apprentices. His movements were jerky and uneven, but the tom was still was able to move through the trees without tripping.

Wildpaw chuckled and Robinpaw glanced at her paws with embarrassment, but Antpaw continued to watch the tom with worried eyes. "He's too old to be doing something as strenuous as this", she fretted.

Robinpaw choked "_Now _you speak up? Couldn't you have said that when he was beating me with that sharp tongue of his!"

Antpaw's whiskers twitched "I could have. But I'm smart enough not to go yelling it for all StarClan to hear."

Robinpaw glared at her laughing friends and jogged ahead to walk with Beechsplash. Her white and brown tail lashed with frustration. "You're as bad as Swiftpaw!" she yowled over her shoulder.

"What about me?" the black tom fell back to walk with the two remaining she-cats.

Wildpaw smiled. "Robinpaw's just got ants in her pelt, is all. Not very surprising either, She had to go on patrol with you, after all"

"Really?" Swiftpaw replied in fake shock "Then she must go on patrol with me everyday. For the past few sunrises she's looked at me as though she's wanted to claw my ears off".

"She does." Wildpaw replied, enjoying Swiftpaw's confused mew of "What?" and trotted ahead to join her sister and mother.

The clan had reached the Harehill and Wildpaw was relieved to see that the tough grass was dry and not swamped as Robinpaw had described. Snowstar padded to the top of the hill, and sat down, motioning for her clan to do the same. Her white pelt seemed ghostly in the dark night and her gray tail and paws were faint shadows in the dark. Even though Wildpaw couldn't see her face, she knew the gray patch around Snowstar's right eye would make her blue eyes shine even brighter. Wildpaw instantly felt calm when Snowstar's clear voice drifted through the quiet night air.

"StarClan, we thank you for the plentiful prey we have received throughout this last leafbare. We ask that we will receive your protection for many more moons and seasons to come".

The whole clan was still, staring up at the twinkling ancestors above. The ceremony was a new one; founded by the first cats of RockClan in memory of the gathering the original four clans had held each full moon. At her first gathering Wildpaw had been disappointed, until Mapleleaf had explained to her that it was a way to grow nearer to StarClan and an important way to keep the traditions of the old clans alive.

Wildpaw glanced at her mother, whose golden eyes were reflected with starlight. "Eagleheart", she murmured the words so quietly that Wildpaw had to strain her ears to hear. "Watch over the clan and our daughters. Help them follow the right path. Help them-"Beechsplash trailed off, closing her eyes as though shielding herself from memories.

Wildpaw let her gaze scan the cats above and below her. All of them were gazing at the stars with reverent respect. Wildpaw suddenly felt hot with embarrassment as she realized she was the only one not paying attention. Even Robinpaw was attentive, her lighter green eyes were fixed patiently on the small pinpoints of light above.

She was just about to turn her gaze back to the sky when she caught sight of unfamiliar brown eyes staring at the clan through the growth of the forest below.

"Intruder!" a voice sounded and she realized that Duskfur too had noticed the stranger. As one, the clan sprung to their paws. A small shape shot out of the bushes and vanished in the night.

Marshfoot, Nightspark, and Swiftpaw streaked down the hill, prepared to catch the troublesome rogue. Wildpaw was preparing to bolt after them when a commanding voice caused all of the cats to turn their heads.

Snowstar bristled, white and gray fur outlined against the moon. "Stop! The full moon is a time of peace and truce. I will have no fighting take place tonight."

Marshfoot's jaw opened, eyes echoing the rest of the clans confusion. "But Snowstar, the rogue…"

"Will have to wait. If he is foolish enough to show himself to us tonight, he'll be foolish enough to show himself to us again. Truce at the Gathering is important part of the warrior code, and I will not have it be broken."

The she-cat strolled her way downhill, tail lashing. Her icy gaze dared any cat to defy her. Wildpaw could feel Robinpaw shiver next to her. "What's got her fur in a tangle?" she whispered.

Wildpaw shrugged and join the clan as they silently made their way back down the hill and into the forest. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it must be-"

But Wildpaw was quickly cut off as a large wall of fur and muscle slammed into her. She skidded across the ground, gasping as claws dug painfully into her back. A large tom grinned down at her with glittering amber eyes. "Hello, _kit_," he chuckled, digging his claws deeper. "What's a cat as small as you doing out here in the middle of the night? Don't you know about all of the big, nasty things that would love a tasty snack such as you?"

Wildpaw squirmed out of the rogues grasp, trying not to gasp as chunks of fur were torn out from under his large claws. She could hear the surprised yowls and battle cries of her clanmates as even more rogues slid out from under the bushes and undergrowth. She skittered backwards, keeping her front to the large tom. Her shoulder throbbed- a painful reminder how weak she still was.

The tom tilted his head to the side and grinned, as though realizing how frail his prey was. "Now come on, little kit. There's not need to be afraid, I won't hurt you."

The black and white tom advanced, and Wildpaw took another step backwards, mind working frantically for a plan. She felt her tail bump against a tree. Maybe she could lure him up into the higher branches, where the smaller, brittler parts of the tree would break under his weight. But climbing the tree would mean exposing her back to him, which Wildpaw could guess would be a fish-brained mistake. Besides, she had missed the tree-battling lessons from the day before.

Wildpaw narrowed her eyes as she realized she would have to fight. Bracing her legs, she stared at the tom. "I would never trust a worthless piece of foxdung like _you!"_ She spat. _I will not show this piece of crowfood any fear, _she thought. A bit hard to do, considering her shaking legs.

The tom shrugged, "Have it your way, little kit". Wildpaw was barely able to spring out of the way as he pounced. Hissing, she unsheathed her claws and swiped at him. She could feel her claws rip flesh and heard a hiss of pain from the tom as she scraped his nose. The rogue lashed out angrily and Wildpaw stifled a yowl of pain as his claws connected with the scar on her shoulder. The pain immediately flared and new blood began to well from the wound.

The tom sneered and once again began to advance towards Wildpaw. Wildpaw knew that this time, she would not be able to move fast enough. She closed her eyes in silent prayer. _Eagleheart, help me!_

The blow she was expecting never came. Confused, Wildpaw gingerly opened her eyes. The black and white tom was behind her, but he show no more sign of attacking. Two equally muscular and ugly cats flanked him. Wildpaw could feel her heart start to grow heavy as she took in the ring of cats that outlined her exhausted, bleeding clanmates.

Sensing they had lost, the RockClan cats ceased fighting. Wildpaw gazed frantically around for her mother and sister and found them both supporting a furious Sunwhisker. Blood seemed to litter the ground, and Wildpaw could only wonder how such a peaceful night could turn so violent in a matter of heartbeats.

"What do you want with us, attacking us on a night of peace!" Snowstar's fur was bloody and tangled, but the leader's eyes roared a challenge at the rogues. Wildpaw couldn't help but feel admiration for the elderly she-cat.

The circle of rogues broke momentarily, and a cat stepped through.

Wildpaw slapped her tail over her mouth, but is didn't help in hiding the gasp of fear that escaped her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! *Dramatic music in the background* So, I just left you on a cliffhanger (please don't hurt me!). If you read this, <em>please <em>review, even if its just to give me constructive criticism or telling me to update soon. Your guy's reviews are so helpful, and they make my day. They make me want to try even harder to finish this story, one of my goals. (My goals for this story is to finish it, and to get 50 reviews). Though, I don't really thing you guy's care about my personal goals , so if you just blanked out the last few sentences, I don't blame you!  
><strong>

**Cya later!  
><strong>

**~Wild  
><strong>


	6. Old Scars that Rise Again

**Chapter 5! *Crowd screams wildly behind Wild as she enters stage* So, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would. Its my shortest chapter so far, but its still over 2,000 words (which is how long I try to make all of my chapters). So it was night when I was typing this, and I was tired. So its either really good or really sucks. I'll let you guys decide!**

**Snakeears- First of all, cool name! I don't know how you people can come up with creative stuff like this! Second of all, thank you so much for reviewing and pointing out my little grammer error. (I just fixed it, so be rest assured that your comment helped me A LOT!)  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Old Scars that Rise Again<p>

The very little moonlight that was able to filter through the leaves onto the blood-curling scene seemed to become even dimmer as the newcomer pushed his way through the circle of rogue cats. His fur was the color of cold stone, and his legs were a darker shade of gray- like the shadow the stone itself may have casted. His fur was long and smooth and he seemed out of place surrounded by the scarred and scrawny cats.

He may have been handsome at one time except for his twisted, disfigured face. A long, black scar stretched from the bottom of his jaw line and across the left of his face to where his ear had once been. While one eye flashed with a calm blue fire, the other one was stitched close by the jagged scar.

Wildpaw felt her pelt brush against another cats. She jerked her head up in surprise and realized that she had unconsciously moved toward Swiftpaw for support. Both apprentices shared a quick, anxious glance before turning their attention back to the strange cat.

Time seemed to hold its breath as both the RockClan leader and dark tom gazed at each other. Both leaders regarded each other with wary blue eyes, sizing one another up. Finally the tom spoke. His voice was like the bare branches of the warriors den scraping against the large stone the protected camp. The fur along Wildpaw's spine raised unintentionally at the cool, quiet tone.

The tom dipped his head, but Wildpaw noticed how he continued to maintain eye contact with Snowstar. "Greetings, Snowstar. I am sorry that we have given your clan a scare, but I didn't know any other way that I could find you. There is a matter of grave importance I have to discuss with you".

Pure distrust radiated from Snowstar's pelts as the RockClan leader replied. "If there was something you would like to discuss with me, _rogue, _then you could have waited beside RockClan borders and have a patrol bring you to meet with me in my den. There was no need to attack us on a night where our clan is separated."

The tom bowed his head once more. "My apologies, perhaps I should introduce myself first. I am Shade, leader of ScarClan. I apologize for not meeting with you the… proper way. We are new to the clan's ways and customs, and still have a lot to learn."

_ScarClan. _The very name chilled Wildpaw to the bone. She was vaguely reminded of one of a clan the Clans of old had to battle- BloodClan. The four clans had to come together to battle BloodClan and its leader Scourge. If ScarClan was anything like BloodClan, Wildpaw knew they were in trouble.

Snowstar's gray tail flicked slowly back and forth, and Wildpaw knew that the white she-cat was thinking. "You say that you're a clan, and yet you carry a clan cats name and you don't know our code. I suggest you tell me why you are here and then get off our territory!"

Wildpaw didn't like the way that the ScarClan leader seemed almost amused by the she-cats warning. "Very well, then. I will cut to the chase. Here is the deal. My clan has been searching for moons to for a place that we can live in peace far away from twolegs, and we are half-starved. This forest is the best place we have come across so far, but unfortunately, there is not enough food to support a group as big as ours. I believe that if both our clans were to combine territories, then both of our groups would have enough to eat."

Wildpaw bristled and she felt the rest of her clanmates doing the same. Sunwhisker let out a yowl of fury and it took both Beechsplash and Robinpaw to hold the spitting tom back.

"There is plenty of food in this forest for five clans, especially in Greenleaf. There is no reason why we should share our territory with you. I don't know who you think you are messing with, _Shade", _Snowstar spit out the name with contempt "But RockClan will never give our territory to a group of low-down group of rogues like you, who claim to be a clan. Now get off our territory!" Snowstar roared the last words, and Wildpaw wondered vaguely what had happened to the calm, collected leader she had always known.

Shade's blue eyes flared briefly, and an edge started to creep into his voice. "No, Snowstar. I think it's _you _who doesn't know who you're messing with. Perhaps you haven't realized it, but we outnumbered you. Even when you are combined with the rest of your precious clan back at camp you don't match our power."

As quickly as Shade's temper flared, it died back down again. Wildpaw found herself wondering if she had imagined it. The ScarClan leader's voice had once more become collected and eerily calm.

"There have been other cats, you know, who have made the wrong decision. Choose carefully, Snowstar. The path you are about to tread on is more dangerous then you realize. Give us your territory, and we will let your clan go in peace and unharmed. Make one wrong move, however, and you will find that not even your precious StarClan can save you".

Wildpaw's heart seemed to stop momentarily. How did he know about StarClan?

The black and white tom that had attacked Wildpaw earlier spoke, stepping forward. "Perhaps they need some persuasion!" he yowled and flung himself at the nearest Clan cat. After a few heartbeats he soon had Redthorn pinned underneath him.

Wildpaw could feel Swiftpaw tense beside her as his mother was restrained under the large tom. Antpaw seemed to be trying to hold in a yowl of anguish and Marshfoot took a confronting step towards his mate and her attacker.

Redthorn's assailant shook his head mockingly and held it up to the feisty she-cats throat. "Nuh-uh-uh", he chuckled. "Take one step closer and I'm afraid I'll have to hurt the pretty she-cat".

Marshfoot froze and took a step back, hesitation flashing in his amber eyes. Despite the shining, ivory weapon that glistened against her throat, Redthorn let our ferocious hiss and clawed at the tom's soft belly with her hind legs. The tom gritted his teeth but stiff held firm onto his struggling victim.

"Let go of me you no good mange-pelt! Get your dirty, filthy paws off my you rotten piece of crowfood! You scum-"

The red she-cats words were cut off as the black and white tom pressed his large, glittering claws even closer to her throat, cutting off her air.

"Mind your matters!" he hissed. "I'm feeling the irresistible urge to claw off your pretty little ears right now. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself!"

Shade's firm voice interrupted that of the furious tom's. "Jackal, control yourself. We won't be doing any harm to these clan cats, _yet._"

So the black and white tom was Jackal. A suiting name, Wildpaw thought. A horrible name for a horrible tom. She gazed at the rest of the rogues surrounding her clan and wondered if all of them had such appalling names.

Then Wildpaw realized something for the first time. All of the Scarclan cats had large scars on their right shoulders, and all of them looked deep. Wildpaw had a feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence. Something- or some cat- had given them those marking. And she had a good idea who- Shade.

Jackal sighed in disappointment and released Redthorn. Marshfoot quickly raced to his mate and pulled her backwards before she could throw herself at unpleasant tom.

Shade's voice brought everyone's attention back to the two clan leaders. "Snowstar, I want our clans to have as little contention as possible. So I will give you one moon to decide. Until then I will keep my cats well away from your border, and away from your prey. Once one moon is up, I will meet you at edge of your territory farthest from the river. For both our sakes, choose carefully. I do not want to end this in tragedy."

With a flick of his tail, Shade turned around and bounded through the trees. The rest of the rogues followed in pursuit. Even when the shadowy leader was gone, a menacing air still hovered around the exhausted clanmates.

Snowstar turned to face her ragged clan. Wildpaw could tell that the snowy white leader was trying to look strong for her clan, but she couldn't miss the fatigue that swam in her icy blue eyes. "We will head back to camp, and will not talk of this until morning. I want all of you who are wounded to go to Blackfeather's den. The rest of you are to go back to your dens and receive your sleep. The cats that stayed at camp will stand sentry."

The beaten leader looked old as she turned and made her way through the trees. No words were exchanged on the way back to camp. Wildpaw was aware that Swiftpaw was still beside her, and felt grateful for her friends comforting warmth.

Thrushfur was guarding the camp entrance when the clan arrived, and Snowstar gave a slow shake of her head as he opened his mouth to question about the night's events.

Once inside, Swiftpaw headed immediately towards the apprentices den. Other then a few scratches, the black tom looked relatively untouched. Wildpaw stopped in the center to search for Robinpaw, and found her escorting Sunwhisker to the elders den. Wildpaw purred. The small argument that had taken place between the elderly tom and the apprentice earlier that night seemed to be forgotten.

Wildpaw suddenly felt tiny claws attack her tail, and she suppressed a startle shudder as she turned around to face her tiny attacker. Brushkit was clawing at her tail, her little paws scrabbled furiously and her short tail stuck straight in the air.

"Gotcha!", she yowled with pleasure. "How was the gathering? I wish I had gone. Larkflight wouldn't let me because she said I was still being punished from running off the other day. Don't tell anyone, but there's a secret entrance from the nursery. That's how Lightkit and I were able to sneak out yesterday! Do you think Snowstar will let me go to the next… oh, is that blood?"

The little kit trail off as a weary Wildpaw turned to face her. With a vague comprehension, Wildpaw realized that after all that happened; she had forgotten her reopened shoulder wound. Even in the dark of night she could see that her light brown fur was plastered together with a sticky crimson stain.

Pretending she hadn't heard the kit, Wildpaw turned and headed towards the medicine cat den. She momentarily thought about not seeing the medicine cat until morning, but decided that Beechsplash wouldn't let her leave camp for a moon if she did, so she resigned herself to getting patched up.

Wildpaw's mind felt foggy and confused, and the night's events seemed like a big dream. She sat patiently as Blackfeather scolded her about not being more careful, but didn't feel the desire or energy to fix him with an opposing comeback. After what seemed like moons, she was able to limp into her den and slump into her mossy nest. Her eyes were closed even before her head fell to the moss.

Instead of finding herself in the peaceful meadow of her dreams, Wildpaw was swimming. The water was peaceful and calm, and seemed to blind Wildpaw with the glare of the sun.

Wildpaw paddled lazily through the water, not even stopping to think about why she was swimming. It was the kind of day that made her want to do nothing but sleep and relax.

A loud lion's roar drifted from upriver and Wildpaw's ears twitched with interest. The noise suddenly seemed to increase and Wildpaw swam frantically towards shore, searching desperately for something to hold on to before the white wall of water hit her.

She wasn't fast enough. Water foamed and frothed around her, choking her from inside every time she opened her mouth to cry for help. Her paws started to ache, and Wildpaw knew she couldn't fight the strong current any longer. Finally, when her muscles were screaming in pain and agony, she closed her eyes and let the water carry her under.

_From four will come one that is greater then all. Peace will come, but old scars will rise up once more. Only old memories from the wild will bring salvation. _The words still echoed in her ears as she opened her eyes to sunlight drifting in through the apprentice den.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I thought that this was one of my better chapters. Except for the ending, I was really tired by the time I was at the end, so I wrapped it up really quick.<strong>  
><strong> Next chapter Swiftpaw will finally get his warrior name (poor fella, I've been holding it off for so long!)<br>**

**Swiftpaw: Yes, yes you have.  
><strong>

**Wild: *Whimpers* I'm sorry. You'll get it next time, I promise!  
><strong>

**Swiftpaw: You better. What will my name be?  
><strong>

**Wild: Swiftwhiner  
><strong>

**Swiftwhiner: *Pulls out hatchet and chucks it as Wild*  
><strong>

**Wild: *Runs away screaming* Continue to read and review!  
><strong>

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**~Wild  
><strong>


	7. Decisions and Destiny

**Oh my cookies, guess what! Chapter 6 is done! And its my birthday today! *Screams and almost passes out* Not that you really needed to know that, but, yeah. (Perhaps for a birthday present you could review? That would be the best gift of all!)**

**Response answers:  
><strong>

**Fawn Girl- Thank you sososososo much for posting (twice!) Yep, Shade is the bad guy! *Hands Shade plushie for being awesome*  
><strong>

**Special thanks Spottedpool for encouraging me to write this chapter (although they may not know it, they really helped!)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Decisions and Destiny<p>

Wildpaw woke up to the dull drone of rain on the roof of the apprentices den. The small droplets of water sounded like little pawsteps as they threw themselves against the hollow wood. Wildpaw inwardly sighed as she realized that it was going to be a long, wet day.

Swiftpaw's nest was empty, but Robinpaw was still sleeping peacefully. Her paws flexed slightly as though she was dreaming of digging her claws into a tender, juicy mouse. Wildpaw looked at her sister fondly before prodding her awake.

Robinpaw looked around sleepily and her mouth opened into a large yawn. "What's going on? Did Snowstar call a meeting?"

Wildpaw shrugged and nudged her sister to her feet. "I don't know. Lets go see".

Robinpaw's white head poked out of the den but then sharply withdrew. The she-cat shook her rapidly and small droplets of water splattered against the side of the den. Wildpaw jerked back, scattering bits of moss everywhere. "Hey, watch it!" she yelped as a raindrop hit her nose. "You're going to get the den wetter inside then it is outside!"

Robinpaw glared indignantly. "It's not my fault… its cold!" she protested.

Wildpaw exhaled sharply and padded out of the dry warmth of the log into the wet rain. Robinpaw was right- it was cold. Wildpaw flinched as the cold droplets worked their way under her fur. Both lack of sleep and the swelling mud around her paws made it hard to navigate as she raced towards Antpaw, who was crouched beneath a small overhang in the rock.

"Hey" she gasped as she skidded safely beneath the bulge, Robinpaw on her tail. "What's happened?"

Antpaw shivered and she tucked her paws even farther under her chest. "Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony. Snowstar just called for the clan to gather a few minutes ago."

Wildpaw squinted curiously through the falling sheet of rain. The RockClan cats were clustered in the entrances of dens or beneath the branches of the warrior den. No cat seemed to want to go out into the freezing rain. Snowstar was perched on the Highhill. Her long, thick fur was plastered against her legs and side. Wildpaw couldn't seem to find Swiftpaw's dark shape.

"Shouldn't she be focus on ScarClan right now?" Robinpaw meowed. "If I were leader, I would put that first."

"But your not leader", Wildpaw pointed out. "Besides, making new warriors shows the clan how strong we are".

Robinpaw's tail twitched slightly and her whiskers quivered. "True. But I still think those mange-pelt rogues should be our primary issue".

"Would you two be quiet?" Antpaw snapped. "I'm trying to listen."

"Today we have gathered to name a new warrior!" Snowstar yowled over the pounding of the rain. "Swiftpaw, would you please step forward?"

The rain seemed to part as Swiftpaw's broad figure pushed itself through the rushing torrent and to the bottom of the Highhill. To her surprised, Wildpaw discerned that her friend had grown quite large over the past few moons. His pelt rippled proudly and he moved through the thick mud with ease. Wildpaw knew he was a few moons older then her and Robinpaw, but she had always thought that he and Antpaw were the same age as she was. Now that her denmate was becoming a warrior, the reality came crashing in on her that he would now be a full-fledged member of the clan.

Wildpaw blinked rapidly, trying to chase away the feeling of envy creeping over her. But there was something else- Wildpaw felt something different for the tom that she had never felt before. She couldn't quite put her paw on it, but the feeling made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I, Snowstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect it and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw hesitated temporarily as his blue eyes scanned the crowd of water-laden cats. His gaze rested on Marshfoot briefly, before turning back to Snowstar, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftstorm. StarClan honors your determination and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of RockClan. Tonight you will stand vigil and guard the camp".

The dejected, frail she-cat that had existed the night before had vanished, and in her place was the calm and authoritative leader Wildpaw had come to know. Snowstar bounded gracefully down the Highhill and rested her head on the new warrior's head, while Swiftstorm licked her shoulder. The clan's cheers seemed slightly muffled by the rain, but even the downpour couldn't dampen the enthusiasm.

"Swiftstorm, Swiftstorm, Swiftstorm!"

Antpaw's yowl seemed the loudest as her brother padded towards by the warrior's den to sit by his former mentor. Oakshine grinned at flicked the tom playfully with his tail before turning back to Snowstar.

The white and gray leader had once again leaped up onto the Highhill. Her tail curled patiently as the noise gradually wore down. Wildpaw could sense her clanmate's interest as well as her own to hear what the RockClan leader had to say.

"Now, most of you may have heard what happened last night at the gathering."

Clan erupted into whispers and mutterings as they remembered the last night's evens. Redthorn's eyes were narrowed and her claws unsheathed, as though she was picturing herself tearing into Jackal's fur.

Wildpaw was feeling the same urge to do the same. Even though the bleeding had stopped, Wildpaw's shoulder still ached and she felt an odd desire to have the sarcastic, rude tom struggling under her claws.

Snowstar's raised her tail for silence, and a hush fell over cats. All eyes were trained anxiously on the she-cat.

"As far as I see it, Shade gave us two options. We can either give up our territory and leave, or we can reclaim our territory and _ScarClan-_" Snowstar's nose wrinkled in disgust at the word "-will attack. We were given one moon to decide, but I have a feeling that Shade won't wait that long."

"So what are we going to do?" The question came from Bendingtail, one of the RockClan elders. His tail, which had been broken from a badger attack, was lashing awkwardly from side to side.

Snowstar flicked her ears and scanned the clan with icy blue eyes that cut through the rain. "I am your leader, but I will not force you into a decision that you did not make. I will allow you, RockClan, to choose what we shall do. I do know one thing, however, and that is that I will stand by you no matter what choice you make."

Mutterings filled the hollow as cats conversed among themselves. Snowstar stood patiently on the Highhill with a calm demeanor.

Beechsplash stood up and Wildpaw felt pride about how confident her mother looked. "I think we should fight", she declared, head raised high as her gaze met with Snowstar's. "RockClan is strong, and it would be weak of us to give in so soon."

"I second that motion. It is almost Greenleaf and herbs are plentiful; we can afford to have injuries this time of season." Blackfeather called from the medicine cat den.

Yowls of agreement and consent bounced off the stone and drowned out the pouring of the rain. Snowstar gave one slow nod "Very well then. We shall fight. For the next several sunrises we will fortify camp and train twice as hard to overcome this group of rogues who call themselves a Clan. In one moons time I will meet with Shade and tell his our decision".

The soaked leader bounded down from the Highhill and Wildpaw wordlessly wondered how the leader could stay so diplomatic in the endless torrent of rain.

"Come on," Antpaw mewed as the meeting ended. "Let's go give Swiftstorm our congratulations".

Robinpaw let out a heavy sigh "If we have to."

The three apprentices bounded over to the ebony-furred tom, which was clearly enjoying the attention. Antpaw gave her brother a lick on the ear before bounding back to Blackfeather, while Robinpaw muttered a quick, grudging compliment and quickly streaked away. Wildpaw found herself alone with the new warrior.

"Good job on become a warrior, Swiftpa- er, Swiftstorm. Sorry, I seem to keep forgetting that you're no longer a 'paw'". Wildpaw gave him a small smile, preparing herself for the bragging she knew would soon follow.

Swiftstorm chuckled. "Me too. It seems almost too good to be true. It will be different in the warriors den- that's for sure."

There was a small pause, and Wildpaw was soon staring into his deep blue eyes. Her paws instantly felt numb and her heart sped up to the speed of a rabbit's. She instantly started to panic when she found that she couldn't breathe.

After what seemed like eternity, Wildpaw found her breath and gasped in a deep gulp of precious air. Swiftstorm's eyes narrowed, and his ears twitched nervously. "Are you okay?"

Embarrassed, Wildpaw ducked her head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Got to go, Mapleleaf will probably have something for me to do."

"Oh, okay".

Wildpaw could still feel the toms burning gaze on her pelt as she padded towards the golden she-cat. Her ears burned hot and her heart was still pounding at the speed of a flooding river.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought silently as she gazed into the pouring rain. There was no reply.

**Eagleheart's POV**

The tabby she-cat paced back and forth, whiskers quivering in irritation and fur prickling with frustration. A brown tabby tom sat patiently, watching was she wore a small path through the foliage.

"Time's running out. We _need _to tell her." The she-cat hissed, pushing a not-yet-trampled fern out of the way. "It's the only way that they will be ready in time."

Eagleheart eyed the she-cat warily with his forest-green eyes. Clovewhisker was usually harmless, he knew, but what she was in the state what she was now, it was definitely best to stay out of her way. "But we already have, twice, in fact." He pointed out gently. The once-medicine cat turned to glare at him with icy eyes.

"I _know _that." She spat. "But she doesn't yet realize the destiny laid out before her. We need to tell her the part that she plays in the upcoming darkness."

"But we can't do that. It's against StarClan rules. You out of all cats should know this, Clovewhisker. My daughter's smart, she will figure out her path with time. For now it is best that she enjoys a normal apprenticehood while she can." Eagleheart mewed sternly. He tried to ignore the strong pull he felt to do the same. _It's all for the best, _he told himself silently.

Clovewhisker stopped her pacing and gave the tom a bitter glare. "With a path like hers, there is no such thing as a "normal" apprenticeship. Every decision she makes will be governed by this prophecy. Even if she does manage to get RockClan through the foreboding time ahead, she will always be haunted by the images and nightmares. She will never be truly free".

The stars in Eagleheart's pelt flashed briefly as he rose to his paws. "Don't talk about my daughter like that! She is free to choose her own path, and she will be free even after the prophecy has taken place. She will move on and live her life, unlike _you_". The tom trailed off on the last word, but it seemed to echo throughout all of StarClan.

The tabby she-cat hung her head and her tail drooped. "You would never understand. Cats died because of me, and I will never be able to take it back."

Eagleheart's gave softened, but his voice still remained firm. "I do understand. Everyday I live with the regret of leaving my mate and daughters behind. But that doesn't change what happened. I had to sacrifice myself for the future of the clan. Simple as that."

Clovewhisker's eyes narrowed and her claws dug into the ground. "We should be telling the Clan Leader and the Medicine cat. Not some inexperienced apprentice, no matter how large a part she plays. That's how prophecies are _supposed _to work."

The brown tabby sat down next to the medicine cat and wrapped his tail around her. "I know. But the Ancients won't allow it. We still need to follow the code."

Clovewhisker stared down into the RockClan territory, where a lone figure stood vigil. "I just hope they know what they are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, boring old filler chapter. Unfortunately, you can not have a story without them. So, review please, for the sake of my birthday happiness :). Tell me what you think of Swiftstorm's name. I was thinking of Swiftclaw, Swiftstrike, or Swiftrunner- but none of them really seemed to fit.<strong>

**See you next chapter!  
><strong>

**~Wild  
><strong>

***runs off with birthday cake smeared across her face*  
><strong>


	8. The First Dream

**I know, I am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO horrible for not updating sooner! But i've been busy with end of year projects and tests and... ITS ALMOST SUMMER! Here's chapter 7, I don't have much time to write and authors note so... enjoy!**

**Review answer:  
><strong>

**Theaterboots- Thank you so much! You're review just lifted me up and made me fly! (Cheesy XD) YOU ARE AWESOME!  
><strong>

**Fawn Girl- Thank you! I will try to fix those later, when I go back and revise my story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- The First Dream<p>

"I'm so glad that my name isn't Rainpaw", Robinpaw grumbled, shaking mud from her pelt. The brown substance made it nearly impossible to make out her usual patches, and the continuous downfall of rain did nothing to help wash the muck away. "Or Mudpaw. I'd just about have to beg Snowstar to change my name."

Wildpaw twitched her ears in silent agreement with her sister, and hunched her shoulders in a vain attempt to shelter herself from the rain. The ever-present deluge had lasted for three sunrises and the RockClan territory had become mired with mud and water. Wildpaw blinked hopefully up at the stormy clouds, but the sun was nowhere in sight.

"Rain is good", Marshfoot commented as he led the way through the muck. "It brings promises of a long and plentiful Greenleaf."

'But isn't Greenleaf supposed to be more, I don't know, dry?" Robinpaw griped.

"But it's not Greenleaf, its Newleaf", Wildpaw pointed out, whiskers quivering.

Robinpaw fixed her sister with a venomous green glare. "Who cares, they're pretty much the same thing!", she snapped.

Wildpaw bristled and was about to fix the other apprentice with a stinging retort when Mapleleaf cut in. "Both of you stop it this instant! The sooner we get this training session done with the sooner we can go to our warm dens. I've had enough of you two's bickering; it has done nothing to help this clan. For the sake of StarClan, just get along for one sunrise!"

Wildpaw's tail drooped. Mapleleaf was right; their arguments had gotten them no where. Ever since the rain had started the two sisters had disagreed about almost everything. Tension ran high in the clan, and the rain had done nothing but make things ten times worse. The absence of Swiftstorm in the warrior den also caused all of the unpleasant apprentice duties such as checking for ticks and changing bedding to fall upon the two remaining she-cats.

Robinpaw clamped her jaws shut and padded ahead. Wildpaw could tell something else was eating at her, but she wasn't quite sure. She momentarily thought of asking her but decided to let the matter drop for fear that it would arouse another argument.

A few tree lengths later the small group of mentors and apprentices reached the grasshollow. Marshfoot bounded down the steep sides of the hollow, landing with a splash in the water-soaked grass. His three companions skittered less gracefully down the muddy slope after him. As Wildpaw reached the bottom she could feel the water swell around her paws, but it made no difference since she was already soaked to the bone.

"So", Marshfoot meowed once the rag-tag group had settled themselves in the driest spots possible. "Today we are going to learn about taking on a bigger opponent. Do you remember what we taught you a few sessions ago?"

"Use their advantages to you're advantage. See it as a weakness and a find a way to use it against them". Robinpaw stated promptly, casting a smug glance at Wildpaw. It took all of Wildpaw's control to keep her neck fur from rising at the irritating tone of voice.

"Very good," Marshfoot praised. "Now both Mapleleaf and I will demonstrate. Pretend I'm a large, ugly rogue and Mapleleaf is a RockClan apprentice defending her clan."

Considering the deputy's large bulk and Mapleleaf's lithe frame, it wasn't hard to imagine. Both clanmates placed themselves parallel to each other, and Marshfoot let out a rogue-like battle cry and launched himself at the golden she-cat.

With a flash the smaller she-cat raced beneath the large tom and knocked him off balance, and then quickly scrambled back around, racing to the other side of him before he could recover. As the dark tom regained his balance, Mapleleaf dashed to his side and swiped her paws underneath him, sending him sprawling once more.

With a gentle cuff on the ears, Mapleleaf took a step back and sat down as Marshfoot regained his footing.

"Can someone tell me what Mapleleaf did?"

Wildpaw jumped to her feet before Robinpaw could answer. "She used her speed and size to get around you, and used your own weight against you."

Marshfoot nodded. "Good job. Keep in mind that each situation will be different. Not all cats are as fast or as small as Mapleleaf, or as large and strong as a full-grown RockClan warrior. You need to know your own strengths and weaknesses as well as your opponents."

"One thing to keep in mind as well," Mapleleaf added "Is that it won't always be that easy. Marshfoot and I had planned the training out before, so we knew what the other was doing before they did it. You need to stay alert at all times, and keep light on your feet. Don't _ever _get cocky. Anything can happen at any time.

"And the best way to do that is practice. We want both of you to square off against Marshfoot and I, and we'll see how you do."

"But that's not fair!" Robinpaw protested. "Marshfoot is bigger then you, Wildpaw will have no trouble at all beating you".

Mapleleaf's amber eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "You really think that, do you?"

"Robinpaw! I expect more of you! Mapleleaf is a Rockclan warrior and she deserves just as much respect as any other cat." Marshfoot's caring disposition hardened into a more deputy-like state.

"Well…" Robinpaw realized her mistake and quickly tried to cover it up. "I didn't mean it _that _way. I just meant that…"

Mapleleaf laughed, "Don't worry about it Marshfoot. She's still young, she'll learn."

"Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut", Wildpaw whispered to her sister as she passed by.

"Only when you learn to open it more!" the white and brown she-cat flared in reply.

"Now," Mapleleaf instructed as her apprentice stood across from her. "Let's try that last move I did on Marshfoot. I'll come at you, and you try to dodge and trip me. You may find that it's harder then it looks."

Mapleleaf was right; it was harder then it looked. The wet ground made it hard to dodge quickly, and Wildpaw couldn't seem to get enough force behind her strike to send the golden she-cat tumbling to the ground.

"Very good, Robinpaw!" Marshfoot's call drifted from the other side of the clearing. Wildpaw's attention was briefly directed towards the dark tabby tom and she suddenly found herself pushed to the ground by Mapleleaf.

"No, no, no!" Mapleleaf sighed in exasperation. "You need to pay attention, if I was a ScarClan cat…" Mapleleaf feigned wracking her claws across Wildpaw's neck.

"Mapleleaf, let me work with Wildpaw for a moment. I think I know what the problem is." Marshfoot called to the frustrated she-cat.

At Mapleleaf's consent, Wildpaw traded places with Robinpaw and took her position across from Marshfoot. "Show me that move Mapleleaf was teaching you", he instructed.

Wildpaw slid quickly out of the way as the large tom thundered past and hesitantly thrusted out her forepaw, attempting to trip the large tom. Marshfoot didn't even stumble, and easily knocked her paw out of the way.

"You're too tense." He mewed. "Your leg is as firm as a branch; all of your power is being directed into the swing, not the actual force. Try stiffening you're leg last second. It will give you more power and catch the enemy off guard."

Wildpaw gave a experimental swing with her paw. "Like this?"

Marshfoot nodded. "Yes, like that. Now let's see what happen when you try it with an actual opponent."

The brown tabby once again lunged towards Wildpaw, and she backed away and swung her paw outwards. Marshfoot was once again able to deflect it. "Too early. Try again".

The next time when Wildpaw swung, Marshfoot just merely stepped over her white foot. "This time you were too late. Do it again."

As Marshfoot raced towards her, Wildpaw made sure to pay attention to his front feet. She waited until his single black foot was extended, and then lazily swung her foot outwards, stiffening it right before contact. To Wildpaw's great surprise Marshfoot buckled and collapsed into the mud.

"How did you do that?" Mapleleaf questioned, padding over to join the group. Robinpaw trailed behind her with a newfound respect. "I must have tried with her a dozen times at least."

Marshfoot purred. "She's your first apprentice, you'll learn with time".

Mapleleaf's eyes lit up hopefully. "Try that move again, Wildpaw. I want to see if you actually have it down."

Feeling more confident then she had before; Wildpaw watched as the deputy came barreling towards her. When he had reached a tailength away, she stepped to the side like she had many time before.

But this time something was off. Wildpaw's feet hit a slick patch of grass and she was sent skidding sideways. She stumbled to regain her feet, but it did nothing but send her even more out of control. She hit the side of the slope and was thrust muzzle-first into a deep puddle of water.

Foam and spray clouded her nose and mouth, chocking her from the inside so that she couldn't breathe. She flayed her paws every which way, trying to get her head above water. The swirling current continued to carry her away.

And then there was silence. Wildpaw opened her eyes and found herself on a moor that looked highly similar to the one surrounding the Harehill. She looked around her, but could find no water. Puzzled, Wildpaw opened her mouth and took a hesitant breath. The scent of many cats her the roof of her mouth at once, and she stumbled back in surprise.

_What in StarClan's name has happened? _She thought as she stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. Moorland carpeted the earth in almost every direction. The fur on Wildpaw's spine rose slowly as she realized where she must be.

"Cloverwhisker? Eagleheart?", She couldn't keep the bitter anger out of her voice as she called the name of the two starry cats. "Why have you brought me here? Just leave me alone!" She was sick of having to hear that vile prophecy every time she closed her eyes.

Only the slight rustle of the wind through the grass answered her. Apparently they weren't going to show themselves to her, she would have to find them herself. Scenting the air one last time, she followed the source of the cat scent.

"At least StarClan doesn't have rain", she mewed to herself as she worked her way up the slope. The sun felt so nice after having to feel that bone-numbing rain for three whole sunrises. She closed her eyes in pleasure at the welcomed warmth.

Her pleasure was short-lived as her paws treaded over something small and furry and she was sent rolling to the ground. Hissing and spitting, she rose to her paws, her short brown fur fluffed up twice its size. It didn't take her long to realize that the guarded actions weren't necessary.

She was facing a kit who looked hardly older then five moons old. His long, white fur was fluffed out in what looked like a defensive gesture, and his pale blue eyes flashed furiously. Wildpaw found the sight rather humorous, and gave a small chuckle.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my territory?" He shrieked, trying to fluff his fur out even farther. Instead of looking more ferocious, it made him look even more ridiculous, and Wildpaw laughed harder.

"You're territory? I think StarClan territory belongs to every cat". She chuckled. The kit's fur suddenly became flat and the hostile look faded from his eyes.

"StarClan? Does that mean I'm dead?"

Wildpaw's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait, you're not a StarClan cat?"

"Nope!" the white kit's chest rose with pride. "I'm Icepaw of WindClan! Are you a StarClan cat?"

Ice_paw_? WindClan? "No…" Wildpaw said slowly. "I'm Wildpaw of RockClan. Where am I?"

Icepaw tilted his head curiously "You're on WindClan property. You're from RockClan? I've never heard of that clan. Cloudnose didn't tell me about that one."

Wildpaw frowned. Things weren't making much sense. "What other clans are there?"

"ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Cloudnose- that's my mentor- showed me the property yesterday when I was made an apprentice. She never said something about RockClan though; I thought there were just four clans. Do you live by us?"

So this cat was just newly apprenticed- that would explain his small size. But it wouldn't explain how Wildpaw had suddenly appeared in the clans of old, or what she was doing there. Wildpaw's ears buzzed with confusion, and some sense was telling her that she should leave before the patrol caught up with Icepaw. If she was caught she would have no way to explain her current situation.

She was about to turn to go when a rustle from the nearby grass stopped her mid-turn. A mottled gray she-cat, a ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, and a brown and black tom appeared over the nearby hill. Icepaw turned around, pale blue eyes shining in excitement.

"Cloudnose!" He called to the mottled gray she-cat. "I caught an intruder! She says she's from another clan- RockClan. I've never heard of RockClan, can you tell me about it!"

The she-cats yellow eyes looked over her apprentice's shoulder and Wildpaw stiffened as the piercing gaze met hers. Her heart seemed to stop, but surprisingly the she-cat kept looking, as though she couldn't see Wildpaw.

"I don't see anything", the tom said from behind the older she-cat. Cloudnose stopped scanning the waving grass and she stared at her apprentice sharply.

"Icepaw, making up stories will do nothing in helping you become a warrior. You'll never become a warrior for coming up with such foolish things!" Wildpaw shivered at the she-cats high, shrieking voice. She didn't like the way she spoke so sharply to her apprentice.

"But, she's right here!", Icepaw stuttered, bounding over to Wildpaw and placing his tail on her shoulder. "See?"

Cloudnose scoffed and shook her head before leading the patrol forward. She walked so close to Wildpaw that their pelts almost touched. "Now, if you're done with your little kit games Icepaw, I suggest that we continue on." The patrol disappeared into the long grass.

"But…" Icepaw trailed off, looking very confused. Wildpaw shared the kit's confusion, how could Icepaw see her but the other's couldn't?

"You better go," she meowed, gesturing towards where the patrol disappeared. A dreariness had started to tug at her paws.

Icepaw sighed. "I guess so." He turned around before following his clanmates. "Will you come visit me again? And I forgot to ask your name."

Wildpaw's eyelid has started to fall. "I'm Wildpaw. I can't guarantee, but I'll try to come again." She said, ignoring the doubt that tugged at her mind. There was something in the young apprentice's face that she couldn't refuse.

"Okay!" Icepaw's face lit up hopefully "I've never had a friend in another clan before!" He turned around and was soon swallowed up by the grass.

XxXxXx

Then Wildpaw found herself back in RockClan, pelt streaked and soaked with rain and mud. Marshfoot grabbed her by the scruff and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Wildpaw opened her mouth to ask them about Icepaw, but judging by the looks on their faces no time had seemed to pass. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

"I-I thought that I had fallen back in the river" Wildpaw mewed hesitantly.

"Understandable," Mapleleaf gave a kind smile. "Come on, lets go back to camp and get dry. I think that we've had enough training for today, and the elders need new bedding."

"Not cleaning the elders den _again!" _Robinpaw sighed as they sloshed their way back to camp. "Sunwhisker is way to picky about his, I mean, who _cares _if there's one little thorn in your bedding?"

Wildpaw twitched her ears to show that she was listening, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Something weird had happened, but what it was she wasn't quite sure.

"Marshfoot, what happened to WindClan?" perhaps the clan deputy would have an answer.

The tabby looked over his shoulder, amber eyes shining with interest. "The same as the other clans- it was destroyed. Why?"

"No reason". Wildpaw felt frozen in her place as a small thought worked its way into her mind. If WindClan had been destroyed- then the cats she had just seen in her vision had lived a long time ago. Which also meant that they were dead.


	9. Flight of the Bird

**Holy cow, I have been gone for almost a month. O.o I am so much better then this! I am sorry, I promise that I will do better! Although, I have been busy. First was the end of school projects/tests, and then a small summer camp, and then I just got a job that is making me crazy! (My first job though, I am proud!)**

**This chapter is my longest so far though, and it has action! I am so proud!**

**Review Answers- (Wow. 7 reviews this chapter. New record! Thank you all so much!)**

**Hawkwing-Mistkit-**

**Thank you for reviewing mi amiga! Here's the next chapter!**

**Fawn Girl-**

**Yay! Another review! Thank you, and I think you'll find that the Icepaw dream is bigger then it seems. *Wink***

**monkeyCsaw-**

**You're review was so great, and I am so glad for the advice you gave me. I would reply to your review in more depth, but I am just feeling too lazy right now. XD Robinpaw is a bit confusing, but that's because I'm trying to experiment with her… I'm not quite sure what she wants to be yet. Although, there is more to her being snappy with Wildpaw then meets the eyes. We should learn more about it… oh, three chapters lets say? Here's you're update! Sorry it is sooo late, I'll just cut out the excuses though and let you read. **

**Snakeears-**

**Wow. When I looked at my review and saw that they leaped from 11 to 15, I just about had a heart attack. I am so grateful, you know why? Not only did you review, but you gave me constructive crit as well! This will come in handy when I go back and revise once I have time. I don't always have time to go back and re-read through my chapter, and you really help! **

**Forward ho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Flight of the Bird<br>**

With time came the change that all of the RockClan cats were looking for. The trees unfurled their leaves, causing dappled patterns of sunlight to stretch across the soft forest floor. The grassy moor by the Harehill became fresh and green, and prey was finally leaving it's leaf-bare homes for good. Newleaf had come, and Greenleaf was on its way.

Of course, the threat of ScarClan still towered over the RockClan cats. The clan of rogues had stayed surprisingly true to their word, and the clan cats hadn't seen any sign of their neighbors for many sunrises. The scarcity of the rogues, combined with the multiple visits with Icepaw, allowed Wildpaw to focus her thoughts elsewhere.

Another quarter moon quickly flew by, but Wildpaw decided not to waste her time worrying about the near-present and likely battle that would be taking place in just another short quarter moon. Battle training for the apprentices had increased, and with both training from Mapleleaf and Marshfoot, along with the occasional pointer from Swiftstorm, she felt as ready as she'd ever be.

Thankfully, with the rainstorms gone, Robinpaw had returned to her energetic and eager self. Apparently Robinpaw's prickliness had been doubled by the rain, although Wildpaw was not sure why.

Things seemed to be resolving themselves, even the odd dreams Wildpaw had been having. The strange dream with Icepaw had only been the first in many dreams to follow. They were odd things, for sure. First of all, they seemed so real. Second of all, no one- aside from Icepaw- seemed so real, and third of all, Wildpaw had no idea who- or what- had sent her the dreams.

The dreams didn't come to her every night, thought. Some of her nights were still haunted by her old nightmares, and on others she still received the pesky StarClan visions. Other nights- although rare- Wildpaw just sank into a dark wall of black, with no dreams at all to haunt her night.

It was on one of these dreamless nights that Wildpaw found herself being prodded awake by a paw. Groaning, she rolled over onto her other side to face her rouser. It was Duskfur.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, peering past the fluffy gray tom into camp. Watery gray sunlight filtered through the den entrance, and the stars of Silverpelt still hovered briefly on the horizon.

"Dawn patrol, remember?" Duskfur growled, prodding her once more for good measure. "Swiftstorm is waiting".

"Okay, I'm coming". Her words were still slurred with sleep. Reluctantly leaving her sisters warm pelt, Wildpaw shook herself once and followed the young warrior outside.

Swiftstorm was already waiting by the thorn tunnel when they arrived, and with a friendly smile at Wildpaw, motioned for them to follow.

The forest was quiet, as it usually was so early in the morning, but Wildpaw's pelt seemed to prickle with misgiving. The silence seemed thicker then usual, more foreboding. It wasn't until they were half-way through the patrol that Wildpaw recognized the reason; there was no birdsong, no buzz of early-morning crickets- nothing.

Wildpaw looked around at the patrol and could see that they too were on edge. Duskfur casted glances constantly over his shoulder, and Swiftstorm's white-tipped tail flicked with unease.

The black tom looked over his shoulder. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Duskfur's amber eyes narrowed. "I can't hear anything," he meowed quietly.

Swiftstorm nodded,"Exactly, something's wrong". He opened his mouth, testing the air.

A piercing shriek suddenly cut through the still morning air, and the patrol exchanged alarmed glances.

"That's Oakshine, he was standing sentry when we left!", Wildpaw exclaimed. Blood pounded in her ears and icy claws clutched her chest as Swiftstorm verbalized what they were all thinking.

"The rogues. They're attacking camp!" And as one the patrol wheeled around and bolted towards camp.

The ground seemed to fly underneath Wildpaw's paws and thoughts bounced frantically in her mind. _Rogues? But it hasn't been a full moon yet, it's too early! Oh StarClan, please don't let us be too late!_

As they neared camp the shrieks and scent of blood grew louder and stronger. After what seemed like moons the three cats bursted into the clearing.

The battle hit Wildpaw like a tree. She was almost immediately overwhelmed by the reeking tang of blood and shrieks of cats. Duskfur flung himself at the nearest cat, and Swiftstorm was instantly bowled off his feet by a heavily-scarred tom.

Wildpaw glanced desperately around the camp for a sign of Robinpaw, but the was of writhing and screeching cats made it impossible to pick out her sister's brown-spotted fur. Realizing that she was doing no good by standing there, Wildpaw spotted a small tom that was attempting to stay on Nightspark's back, and with a screech knocked him off of the dark she-cat.

For a minute the two cats hung suspended in mid-air before hitting the ground it a cloud of dust. Even though the Wildpaw had landed on top of the tom, the impact was still enough to knock the breath from her, giving the scrawny tom time to scramble to his paws.

Wildpaw had just enough time to skitter to her own before the small tom was on her again, scratching and biting. He was a small thing, that was for sure, but Wildpaw could tell that he was fully grown, and he looked about the same number of moons as Duskfur. His pelt was a filthy white, he had dark brown ears, and his eyes were a brownish-gold.

Wildpaw danced to the side as the tom breezed past. He was fast, she noticed, but lacked control. It took a few more easy side-steps for the tom to realize that his blundering charges were getting him no where. Instead he tried a different tactic, and leaped onto Wildpaw's back, just as he had Nightspark's.

The brown apprentice grimaced as the stinging claws dug into her back. With a fierce yowl she reared onto her hind legs and rolled backwards, a move she had seen Oakshine show Swiftstorm once. The defensive move had been originally made for larger cats to use, but Wildpaw was almost sure that it would work just as well with her small opponent.

Not having enough time to move, the rogue hit the ground along with Wildpaw, but not before adjusting his position slightly to the left, leaving Wildpaw's right shoulder to take the biggest impact of the fall.

Wildpaw gritted her teeth with pain as the fiery spasm shot up her leg, and thanked StarClan that the scar had healed, so it didn't reopen again. She shot back up onto her legs, but the pesky tom still remained, clinging onto Wildpaw's pelt like a burr.

_Time to end this, _she thought grimly. Once again she reared up onto her hind legs and fell backwards. The tom knew what she was doing this time and began to shift towards the left. But Wildpaw was ready. As the tom shifted, Wildpaw jerked her head around and grabbed the tom's ear, and then quickly twisted around to land on her feet.

The ScarClan warrior gave a squeal as the tugging force on his ear forced him to release his hold. Wildpaw released his ear and raced to his back, nipping his flank before diving onto his back scraping her claws lightly down his shoulders.

The tom gave another painful shriek and Wildpaw released him and watched him race away with a partially torn ear and bleeding claw marks down his back.

Satisfaction of her latest victory flooded through Wildpaw and she glanced around for her next opponent. It wasn't necessary; her opponent found her.

For the second time that moon Wildpaw found herself flung to the ground by a wall of heavy muscle and black and white fur. A set of familiar amber eyes flashed in confusion briefly, before being replaced by a joyful malice. "Hello, kit", Jackal rumbled, flashing his bloodied teeth. "Fancy meeting you here!"

A growl rose up in Wildpaw's throat and she unsheathed her claws. Fury flared up in her chest; the time to put this tom in his place had come.

Jackal lashed out, almost lazily, with his front paws and smiled. "Not one for talking, are you?" He purred. "I can change that".

Wildpaw sped to the side and flipped onto his back, digging his claws painfully into his shoulder. "I talk", she growled "Just not to fish-pelts like _you_". Jackal rose onto his hind paws like expected and Wildpaw detached, racing around to his front and clawing at his belly before speeding to the side.

For one of such a large size, Jackal moved surprisingly fast. As Wildpaw skittered to the side he gave a roar and snagged her hind paw with his claws. Wildpaw gave a yowl as the ground was yanked out from under her, and she found her muzzle smoldered by thick fur.

"Good", he snarled, rancid breath washing over Wildpaw's fur. "Almost surprising for a weakling like you. But it wasn't enough, now, was it". Jackal ran one claw down Wildpaw's side while keeping the other firmly on his chest. She gave a silent scream, muffled by the tom's fur. "It will never be enough. You're whole clan is weak, brought down by your noble 'code'. But you, my kit… you are one of the weakest cats I have ever seen. I spared you last time, but this time…" Jackal's eyes flashed with a maniacal glee. "Perhaps I'll be doing your clan a favor, putting one such as you out of your misery. Good-bye, kit".

Jackal's claws tightened on her chest while the other paw pressed down on her throat. Wildpaw squirmed, and almost managed to slide out of the large toms grasp. But black was already beginning to cloud her vision, and Wildpaw knew that she wouldn't be able to escape those glittering claws in time.

_I am weak._

The black flash seemed to come out of nowhere, bowling the compact tom over easily. Wildpaw gasped, precious air feeling her lungs once more, and she was vaguely reminded of drowning. Wildpaw glanced around frantically, and after a few heartbeats, found Swiftstorm and Jackal tussling a few tail-lengths away.

The fight only lasted a few moments before the two toms broke apart, panting and covered in cuts. Jackal glared, first at Swiftstorm, and then and Wildpaw. "I have no time for this," he muttered, disgusted, before turning tail and fleeing through the crowd.

Swiftstorm was bleeding, but not heavily. "Coward," he sneered, before turning to Wildpaw. "Are you okay?" he panted.

Embarrassed, Wildpaw ducked her head. "Yeah, I'm fine".

Swiftstorm paused, before nodding. "Good. Thrushfur sent me; they need help moving the elders and kits outside camp."

Wildpaw's eyes widened,"Is it really going that bad?"

The young warrior shook his head. "Not yet, but Snowstar wants them moved to a safe place just in case. You'll be using the dirt tunnel." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Wildpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe. The last thing this clan needs is you getting yourself killed", and without another word, he bounded of in the direction Jackal had a few moments before, black pelt melting into a sea of fur and claws.

XxXxX

Wildpaw streaked towards the nursery, sometimes stopping to help one of her clanmates or squirm out from random attackers. The ScarClan cats had started to retreat and the fighting wasn't nearly as heavy as it had been when she first arrived, but the scuffle still continued. Wildpaw glance up at the sun. It had slipped over the mountains and was gradually climbing upwards.

Wildpaw was just about to enter the nursery when a light gray shape knocked her over, hissing and spitting. Larkflight's pale blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw the apprentice, and she quickly rolled off.

"Wildpaw," she apologized, voice taunt with relief and fatigue. "I'm sorry, didn't know it was you. Thrushfur is inside, if that's who you are looking for." She gestured towards the den with her tail.

Wildpaw nodded her head in thanks and slunk inside. Thrushfur's head snapped around quickly at her entrance, but his eyes lost their hostility as he recognized her. "Here," he said, handing Wildpaw Mistkit, whose blue eyes were clouded with fear. "Carry Mistkit, I'll take Brushkit."

"What about Lightkit?" Wildpaw asked around Mistkit, making her voice muffled. "Who's going to carry him?"

"I am," Aspenbreeze asserted, surprising Wildpaw momentarily. All of the elders were there as well, she noticed. "I was made a elder not too long ago, shortly after Duskfur was apprenticed. I'll be strong enough". Wildpaw nodded, that made sense. The tabby she-cat had been the toms mentor.

"I could carry a kit just as well," Bendingtail growled. "I wouldn't have been made an elder if it wasn't for this no-good tail of mine." He lashed it angrily, as though to prove his point.

Aspenbreeze nudged the white tom with her nose. "You were a senior warrior when it happened; you still gave many seasons of service to your clan.'

"Besides," Thrushfur added "You aren't carrying a kit because we need someone to keep an eye on Sunwhisker". His voice lowered, "He thinks he can fight."

Sunwhisker, who looked like he had fallen asleep standing, opened his eyes and burned the tom with narrowed eyes. "I don't think, I _know"_, he grunted. "Just because you have a little trouble with ticks it doesn't mean that you're as useless as a mousetail".

Wildpaw grinned "Of course not", she assured the elder.

The orange tabby tom only gave a scornful grunt in reply.

"Okay", Thrushfur commanded, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "We've wasted enough time. Larkflight will be up front with Wildpaw behind with Mistkit. Aspenbreeze and Lightkit will follow after them, and then Bendingtail and Sunwhisker. I'll follow behind with Brushkit. We want to get to the dirt place as fast as possible- don't worry about stealth, but try to be as inconspicuous as possible. There is a little glade that branches off above the dirtplace, on a hill surrounded by brambles, you should be safe there. Wildpaw, as soon as you reach it, I want you to leave Mistkit with Aspenbreeze and come help me keep guard. Ready?"

The group nodded, and Thrushfur gave a wavering smile. "Okay, then. Let's hope for the best. Ready, Go!"

As one the group burst out of the den and streaked towards the tunnel. Larkflight pounded besides Wildpaw, only leaving her side briefly to defend off an attacking rogue, before quickly returning. Wildpaw's nose wrinkled as the scent of the dirtplace hit her, but she continued running, finding the concealed path that led to the bramble thicket Thrushfur had talked about.

_We're safe, we made it!_

Wildpaw dropped Mistkit gently on the ground and watched as Aspenbreeze entered with Lightkit swinging in her jaws. The elderly she-cat looked a bit winded, but unscathed. Bendingtail and Sunwhisker entered shortly after, both unhurt. Wildpaw frowned, where was Larkflight, the she-cat had been right beside her.

"Watch Mistkit," she commanded, before racing towards the entrance, almost bumping into Larkflight on the way. The queen looked panicked, and Wildpaw's heart sunk as she noticed Brushkit hanging in her jaws. "Where's Thrushfur?" she mewed.

The queen gently set her kit down before turning to Wildpaw with stricken eyes. "I don't know. I went back to check on him, and he handed me Brushkit, telling me to get her to safety. Some of the rogues had noticed us, you see. I think he went back to defend them off."

Wildpaw's fur prickled "I'll go help him. I'm sure everything's alright." She flashed what she hoped was a hopeful smile, and raced down the hill.

The sounds of battle had dimmed, and Wildpaw could tell that it was almost over. Relief flooded through her like a newleaf storm; they had won. Then a scream blasted through the air and Wildpaw forced herself to move faster. She knew who that scream belonged to.

She found Thrushfur at the entrance to the dirtplace, nothing more then a still bundle of bloody tan and white fur. The flicker of a dark ginger tail from the entrance of camp was the last sign of the retreating rogues.

Wildpaw's felt numb with shock, and she approached gingerly, scared at what she would find. A large gash ran from Thrushfur's chest to his throat. Wildpaw gulped, dread coursing through every vain in her body. He was so still.

The flicker of blue eyes opening nearly made her jump. "Thrushfur, you're alive!" she breathed. "Don't worry, I'll go get Blackfeather, he can help you."

"No", the soft voice stopped her mid-turn. Thrushfur stared at her intently. "Larkflight…. the kits… are they… safe?" he choked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. His voice was as weak as a leaf in leaf-fall, and the movement of his chest was faint. Blood poured from the wound in a constant stream. He was dying.

Wildpaw nodded,"Y-yes." She choked, "They're safe."

Thrushfur gave a weak smile. "Good", Wildpaw had to strain to catch the word. The blue eyes momentarily clouded with pain, and then dulled. The breathing had stopped, and yet he was still bleeding.

The rest of the clan had gathered around now, shocked stares were exchanged from cat to cat. "I'll go tell Larkflight", Nightspark whispered, before disappearing through the dirtplace tunnel to retriever her daughter.

A light touch on her shoulder made Wildpaw jump, and she turned to find herself staring into Antpaw's green eyes. "Come on," her friend whispered, guiding her through the crowd of cats to the medicine den. "You're in shock; we need to get you some herbs and poppy seeds."

Wildpaw just nodded numbly, the anguished cry of Larkflight forever echoing in her ears.

XxXxX

Thrushfur was surrounded by his mate, kits, and closest friends that night, but the whole clan grieved for the young warrior. Wildpaw spent the rest of the day sleeping, and that night wide awake, Thrushfur's screams echoing in her ears. Robinpaw kept her back to the den entrance the whole time, but Wildpaw didn't press her. She knew about the small crush her sister had had on the handsome tom.

When morning came Wildpaw found herself hissing at the bright sun. How dare the day go on like any other, when her clan was in a time of grieving! But she brushed off the feeling and walked outside, thorns piercing her heart at the scene before her.

Larkflight kept her muzzle pressed into her mate's fur; her kits sprawled out in a restless sleep beside her. Snowstar lifted her muzzled from her son's body and padded onto the Highhill, giving a soft speech to the clan, and telling them it was time for their last goodbyes, before padding dejectedly to her den.

"Poor Snowstar," Aspenbreeze murmured sympathetically behind Wildpaw. "First she lost her mate, and now her only kit".

Wildpaw padded forward, before touching her nose to Thrushfur's cold side. Blackfeather and Antpaw had done a good job with him, and had somehow managed to cover up his fatal wound. The blood had been washed out of his fur, and his eyes were closed peacefully.

"I didn't know you very well," she whispered, "Jackal was right, I am weak. But never again. I will become strong, for you, for the Clan, for StarClan- I promise." Wildpaw could feel something harden inside her, filling a odd place in her heart. As she padded away, her veins pounded with new resolve.

As she watched as the elder's carried the fallen warrior one last time out of camp, a flicker of sadness washed through her before she brushed it away.

_I could have saved you._

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffles* What have I done! I didn't want to do it, but alas, it played a big part in the story. Now you know why I called the chapter "Flight of the Bird" (Can thrush's fly?) <strong>

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. What you don't think. What you want to think. Anything goes. Plus, anyone who reviews gets a Thrushfur plush! So review, it would really make my day as well.**

**I promise to get the next chapter up sooner, sorry for the long wait!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wild**


	10. Rebuilding

**I know, it's a really short chapter, and it's a filler… but honestly, I just wasn't in the mood to write a longer one. Anyways, I'm a bit disappointed… only one review. Oh well, maybe next time? To make up for the shortness, I also added a list of ScarClan allegiances, so enjoy! Big thanks monkeyCsaw for reviewing! *Hands a Thrushfur plushie***

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Rebuilding<p>

"Ouch!" Wildpaw yelped as the barbed thorn bit into her paw for the fifth time. She tried not to scream in frustration as the bramble tendril she had been attempting to weave between the stones dropped to the ground once more.

"Again?" Robinpaw sighed, and setting down her own brambles, gestured for Wildpaw's paw. "Here, let me help you." The white apprentice bent down and grabbed the thorn almost expertly in her jaws, before giving a quick tug. Wildpaw bit her lip as blood oozed from the tiny incision, but didn't make a sound. Only weak cats showed pain.

Robinpaw spat the thorn onto the ground and carefully moved it into the steadily growing pile. "I'm starting to get good at this," she muttered.

Wildpaw purred. "Now are you grateful that Antpaw had the foresight to show us how to treat thorns?"

The apprentice gave a cynical snort before falling back into silence. A small smile tugged at the corner of Wildpaw's muzzle before she quickly brushed it away. No matter how slowly, she was gaining her sister back. The energetic, quickly agitated she-cat had retreated into a quiet shell for days after the battle. The whole clan had; not only from the shock of losing a great warrior, but from the sudden and surprising battle.

Aspenbreeze had told Wildpaw what had happened while she had been out on the dawn patrol, moments before the battle. The ScarClan cats had seemed to come out of no where, easily overtaking Oakshine, who had been standing sentry, and quickly surrounding the RockClan cats. The battle had broken out shortly after.

A week had passed since then, and after a day of grieving and uncertain anticipation, the Clan had set to re-building and making the camp twice as strong. They had been caught off guard last time, this time Snowstar would make sure that they were ready.

The apprentices- and the younger warriors- had been assigned to fix the barrier around camp. Blackfeather and Antpaw had been busy collecting herbs, and Larkflight, as well as the elders were creating a secret entrance from the elder's den. Sentry duty had been increased to two cats a night, and border patrols as well as hunting parties had been doubled as well. Everyone was also busy with extra battle training.

A pained growl from Robinpaw jerked Wildpaw from her thoughts, and Wildpaw tried to gently remove both thorns that had managed to lodge themselves into her sister's paw like she had done earlier. The first one came out with ease, but the second seemed to burrow even farther.

"Augh!" Robinpaw squeaked and she quickly pulled her paw back. "Watch it! You're just making it worse!"

Seeing that her efforts were fruitless, Wildpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Go see Blackfeather, I'm sure he could do it a lot better."

Robinpaw hesitated for a moment, glancing back and forth between her littermate and the black tom, before sighing and limping away, leaving bloody pawprints behind her. "At least you tried," she called over her shoulder, before ducking into the medicine den.

Wildpaw picked up a long bramble, and strung it around the base of the large stone. She continued this until the crack was filled, and reached out for another one. Finding nothing but empty air, she turned to see that the pile had been diminished to nothing but a few thorns.

Mapleleaf, who with her long legs had managed to leap on top of one of the stones, called down to her apprentice. "Wildpaw, I've run out of brambles. Run out and get me some more, would you?"

She stared at her scratched and bleeding pads for a moment before scrambling painfully to her feet. "Sure, Mapleleaf", she called to her mentor and she padded slowly out of the entrance.

Heading the opposite way of the river, where the brambles grew thick in some places, Wildpaw padded towards the ravine border. She didn't have to go far before she tripped over a thick tendril, and quickly started to gather the barbed plants, carefully holding them in her mouth.

"Hello, pretty. What is such a fine young she-cat such as you doing with those brambles?"

The fur on Wildpaw's neck started to prickle and a picture of Jackal flashed through her mind as she turned around. ScarClan stench overwhelmed her as she spotted the two toms.

The first one- the one who spoke- was perched in a tree just a whisker-length from the border. He was a dark tabby tom with glowing yellow eyes. His pelt was so scarred and cut, that Wildpaw couldn't even see the large scar that marked all ScarClan cats; although she was sure he had one.

The second one was a dark ginger tom who stood at the foot at the tree. He was a bit larger then his friend and his eyes carried a crazed, demonic look.

Every nerve in Wildpaw's body screamed for her to run, but Wildpaw stayed where she was. _I will not be weak; _she took a deep breath before calling. "I think the question that should be asked is why are two fish-brained crowpelts like you so close to our border?"

The scarred tom's eyes narrowed," Harsh words for one so young, am I right, Mack?"

The dark ginger tom gave a deep growl and advanced. The tabby tom quickly jumped from his tree and blocked his path, something close to panic flashing through his eyes. "Wow there, buddy. No crossing the borders, bosses orders, remember?"

Mack gave a series of guttural grunts that made Wildpaw flinch. It sounded as though he was being both strangled and drowned at the same time. But the other tom seemed to understand him.

"Yes, I know. But Jackal won't be too happy if we disobey bosses' orders again. Remember last time?"

The ginger tom continued to grunt huskily before sitting down, eyeing Wildpaw evilly over his companion's shoulder.

Wildpaw eyes him nervously back before curiosity got the best of her. "Erm, what happened to him?" Somehow she knew she wouldn't like the answer, but the words had already left her mouth.

All previous panic was gone as the dark tabby flashed Wildpaw a grin, white fangs gleaming. "It wasn't long after we joined. Mack here had been eyeing this little she-cat Shade declared off limits and…" His grin grew wider. "Needless to say that when Jackal caught the two of them, it wasn't pretty. The she-cat was never seen again and Mack, well, why don't you show her."

The ScarClan tom gave a laughing chuff before opening his mouth. Despite her attempts to be brave, Wildpaw had not psyched herself for something as horrible as this. Where his tongue should have been was a black, dead stump hanging uselessly against his jaw.

Wildpaw was running before she had time for another thought. Her stomach twisted in disgust, and she had to stop as her stomach heaved.

After she was done retching, she collapsed on the ground exhausted. Jackal had cut out his tongue, she thought meekly as she stared at that morning's breakfast. What kind of sick group of cats was this that they had to cut off limbs for punishment?

_Now do you understand?_

The sweet scent of herbs drifted through the air, and Wildpaw lifted her eyes and found herself staring at the faint outline of Clovewhisker.

The post-medicine cat sat down beside her and the scent of herbs increased, becoming so thick that Wildpaw was afraid she was going to be sick again.

"T-the "old scars that rise again", from the prophecy… that's ScarClan?"

The light tabby she-cat nodded gravely, staring into the trees.

Wildpaw was mentally clawing herself. Of course it was ScarClan, how could she have been so blind? The words were practically screaming the answer to her!

Another line from the prophecy rang through her ears. _Only old memories from the wild will bring salvation._

_The wild… wild_. Wildpaw's heart seemed to skip a beat as the realization hit her. _I'm the wild… I'm supposed to bring salvation._

She didn't realize that she had spoken the words out loud until Clovewhisker shook her head. "You're getting close, Wildpaw, but there is much, much more to it. If you look closer you will be able to find the answer."

Wildpaw tore at the grass with frustration. "Why can't you're prophecies ever be simple!" She wailed with frustration.

Clovewhisker sighed and stood up. "Nothing is ever simple. But sometimes, it takes a very special cat to find the true meaning of things. And I, Wildpaw, think that you are that cat."

Anger tore like a wildfire through Wildpaw, but when she spoke her voice was filled with a cold, calm rage. _Like Shade, _the thought made her shudder.

"But why are you telling me. You are supposed to tell the medicine cat or the leader, not some apprentice! No matter how "special" they are!"

The medicine cat immediately bristled. "Look here; do you think I'm happy with this? I'm not, but it is not my decision. It is StarClan's will, and there is nothing anyone of us can do about it. So I suggest that you swallow you're pride, and decide to accept your fate!" the cat was in a rage now, and Wildpaw could only feel shock at how soon the calm she-cat had turned into a spitting ball of fur.

As soon as it came, the anger quickly left, leaving an exhausted, tired she-cat before Wildpaw. She gave one last look at the apprentice before she stared to fade. "I had a prophecy once, and I failed. I don't want you to do the same." She whispered softly, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, so what about Clovewhisker? Just goes to show that med. cats aren't always so sweet and kind.<strong>

**Review, please! Even if it is to just drop in and say hello, I will be forever grateful. Constructive crit is my favorite though, so feel free to do that too!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wild**

**ScarClan**

**Leader: **Shade- dark gray tom with darker gray legs, has a large scar that goes across face and right eye- only one eyes. His eye is blue.

**Second-in-command: **Jackal- large black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Fighters:**

Scab- Dark tabby tom with many scars covering body

Spook- light gray tom

Henry- cream colored tom

Gleam- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bird- Gray she-cat with darker gray spots

Wings- black she-cat with blue eyes

Mack- Dark ginger tom, can not speak due to tongue having been cut out

Cotton- small white tom with brown ears

Kay- blue-gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Cheat- Cream colored she-cat with darker cream paws, is expecting Jackal's kits.


	11. The Hidden Illness

**What is this, Wild is posting another chapter only two days after her last one? IT IS A MIRACLE!**

**Actually, I owe all of my thanks to the one person who replied to my last chapter (I would call you by name, but since FF is having some weird problem that won't allow guests to label themselves… I don't know who you are, sorry!**

**Anyway, whoever you are, here is your reply! Your review was awesome; it just motivated me to write this chapter so soon, so I'm dedicating this to you! You're theory is pretty close, but not quite. Although, I've never thought about that, it's an idea! *Stares thoughtfully into the distance* Don't worry, it will make more sense as time goes by! Also, I'm glad you like the Wild X Swift pairing, you'll be seeing some of that in these next few chapters!**

**Onward we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- The Hidden Illness<p>

Wildpaw knew she was stalling; but she didn't know why. She slowly bent down and took another nibble, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mind if I join?"

Wildpaw nodded and made room for her sister, who was carrying a small water vole. Robinpaw sat down and immediately devoured her meal in three quick bites, and then began telling a story about the hunting patrol she had just been on.

As she listened, Wildpaw's gaze scanned her clanmates, who were sharing tongues. Oakshine and Nightspark were sharing tongues in the entrance of the warriors den, grooming each other so fiercely Wildpaw was sure that they would end up licking each other's pelts off. Marshfoot, Duskfur, and Beechsplash stood under the Highhill, bursting into laughter as Mapleleaf recounted her first time fishing as an apprentice- a story Wildpaw had heard many times- about when she had finally caught a fish but then quickly lost it, falling back into the stream as she realized how wet it was.

Outside the nursery Larkflight's kits and bounced around her paws, while their mother was engaged in a friendly conversation with Redthorn. The red she-cat had announced the day before that she would be moving into the nursery because she was expecting Marshfoot's kits- again. The whole clan seemed shocked at first; Redthorn didn't seem like the she-cat who wanted another litter. But then they had launched into congratulations. Swiftstorm was a great warrior, and Antpaw was a well respected medicine cat- the kits from the new litter would hopefully be just as great.

"Are you going to eat that?" Robinpaw inquired, nudging Wildpaw out of her thoughts. Wildpaw looked down at her mouse before nudging it to her sister.

"You can go ahead and finish it, I'm feeling full".

Robinpaw finished the mouse in one gulp and slid her tongue over her jaws. "Yum, nothing beats a nice newleaf mouse!" she exclaimed before rolling over on her stomach. When Wildpaw didn't reply, she nudged her sister. "Hey, are you okay? You've seemed a bit… out of it these past few days."

"Wha-" Wildpaw hadn't realized that she had zoned out again. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, with the repairs and extra patrols and everything." Her ears burned with the guilt of lying to her sister, but she was sure that now wasn't the time to tell her. "Er, I've got to go see Antpaw." She scrambled to her paws.

Robinpaw's light green eyes bore into her with disbelief, but she let the matter drop. "Okay, just remember, if you need anything you can always come to me."

Wildpaw put on a reassuring smile before licking her ear. "Of course. Why can't you be this friendly all the time?"

Robinpaw rolled her eyes. "I have a reputation to keep, remember. I only make special allowances for family."

Wildpaw laughed. "Okay then, I'll leave before anyone sees you _too _cheerful".

As Wildpaw neared the Medicine den, her pawsteps slowed increasingly. The entrance gaped at her invitingly, but she stopped just before she entered.

For two days- ever since Clovewhisker had told her more about the prophecy- she had been avoiding the den, almost entering before changing her mind last second. _This is ridiculous, _she thought, staring into the dark den. _You can't hide like a mouse from the prophecy your whole life; you'll have to face it sometime._

Wildpaw didn't know when she had decided to tell Blackfeather, but she knew that if any cat had answers, it would be the blunt tom. Perhaps he'd had some sort of dream, or perhaps vision at the Moontree. "Better sooner than later," Wildpaw muttered to herself, and before she could chicken out again, she plunged into the darkness.

The sickness hit Wildpaw like unsheathed claws, and she stumbled back, gagging. She blinked rapidly, and as her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she could see the sickness's victim. The cat was lying prone on a bed of moss in the corner of the den, and as she got closer Wildpaw could recognize the black pelt, the white-tipped tail, and the white smudge on the tom's nose.

"Swiftstorm," she breathed, moving to her friend's side. His flank moved up and down rapidly, and his breathing seemed labored.

"Be quiet, would you. He's sleeping."

The sunlight disappeared as the entrance was blocked momentarily by Blackfeather. The long-furred tom was carrying a bundle of water-soaked moss, and he strode briskly across the room, dribbling some into the corner of the black warrior's mouth.

"What happened," Wildpaw asked, voice coming out high-pitched. "How long has he been like this?"

Blackfeather sighed and sat down, staring at Wildpaw sternly with amber eyes. "If I tell you, then will you be quiet?"

Wildpaw nodded and sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

"He got it shortly after his warrior ceremony- those mousebrain's, don't know what they were thinking, letting him stand vigil in the rain- anyway, at first it was just a minor cough, nothing serious. But then, as the rain continued, it amounted to whitecough."

Wildpaw opened her mouth, just Blackfeather cut her off. "Don't interrupt me, I'm getting there!

"We didn't worry about it too much at first, and like we expected, it got better as the rain eased up. He was pretty much healed by the time ScarClan attacked- in fact, that morning was his first patrol.

"And then of course, when the battle came, the mousebrain wanted to fight. It is partially my fault though, seeing that I thought him fit enough to fight." Blackfeather sighed at returned to mopping Swiftstorm's forehead with the moss.

Wildpaw frowned. "What was your fault?"

Blackfeather frowned. "He could have gone after any cat, but for some fox-breathed reason he decided to go after Jackal. Needless to say the mousebrain got torn up pretty bad." He gestured to a set of claw marks across Swiftstorm's stomach, and Wildpaw felt herself radiate with guilt. She was the reason he had attacked Jackal, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be so sick.

"So is it the wounds that made him so sick?" she asked, biting her lip.

Blackfeather snorted," No, cuts- no matter how deep- are usually easily patched up. Although, it did weaken him enough for the whitecough to come back, apparently."

"But, how did I- I mean the clan- not know about this!" Wildpaw exclaimed, frustrated with not seeing the signs sooner. How had she not notices how weak he had seemed on the patrol, how he had disappeared after the battle? How could she just assume that while the clan was busy repairing the camp and patrolling the borders, he had just been sleeping in his nest all day?

"We hid it from the clan, everyone except his parents and Snowstar. They've had enough trouble with loosing Thrushfur and knowing that the clan might loose another warrior so soon would be too stressful."

"What do you mean "loose another warrior"!" Wildpaw sputtered, rising to her paws. "He's recovered once, he can recover again! You can help him, can't you?"

"Quiet!", the medicine cat snapped. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I needed you silent and I don't need to go off squealing to the clan! If he doesn't have his rest, this could easily amount to greencough, and that would be a disaster! Now go!"

And without another word, Wildpaw was shoved out of the den.

XxXxX

During the whole training session the next morning, Wildpaw couldn't focus. Finally, Mapleleaf sent her back to camp early out of frustration, retorting that she could clean the elder's den if she didn't want to concentrate.

Wildpaw didn't mind, in fact she was rather grateful for the excuse to leave. Within seconds she was back in camp. Glancing around cautiously for Blackfeather, she made a beeline for the Medicine den and slipped inside.

Antpaw's head jerked up in surprise as she entered, but she gave a forced smile when she saw Wildpaw. She bent back over her brother and nudged a black seed towards him. "Eat this," she soothed, stroking his rapidly-rising flank with her tail. "It will help you sleep and get better."

"I don't need sleep", the black tom croaked, but he licked up the seed anyway, and a few seconds later his breathing seemed to become more even.

Antpaw sighed and rose to her paws. "Stubborn furball," she murmured before turning to Wildpaw. "Can I help you?"

Wildpaw shook her head. "I just wanted to know how he was doing."

Antpaw's eyes clouded, and she looked at her paws. "Not good, at first he seemed to get better, but now…", she closed her eyes. "Swiftstorm has greencough." She concluded.

Wildpaw's heart sped up in frantic desperation. "But, don't you have an herb for that? Catmint, right?"

"I wish it was that simple. We were running low on catmint by the time leafbare ended, but newleaf was coming soon, and greencough isn't usually a problem in newleaf. So when you nearly drowned, it was still cold enough that we gave you some of what was left just in case. And then when Larkflight's kits got lost on Harehill, we gave them what was left to be safe. We were expecting new herbs to grow this Greenleaf, but when it rained, the little overhang where it usually grows crumbled and fell into the river, taking what few shoots had started growing with it." She trailed off, and then her voice rose into a frantic wail. "Oh Wildpaw, I tried looking everywhere for it, but I couldn't find any- I don't know what to do. He's gone rapidly downhill even since this morning! I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left!"

She was interrupted as Blackfeather stormed into the den. "Antpaw, what in StarClan's name-"he trailed off as he saw Wildpaw, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh. You again. I should have known."

Wildpaw stood up quickly. "Don't worry, I'm leaving, come on Antpaw, lets go share a thrush or something." She guided her friend out of the den. "You need your rest just as much as Swiftpaw."

Antpaw hung her head, but let Wildpaw lead her out of the den anyway. Wildpaw grabbed a plump rabbit from the fresh-kill pile, and sat underneath the same overhang they had used to shelter themselves from the rain. Antpaw devoured the rabbit hungrily, and Wildpaw let her. By the time it was nothing more then a small pile of bones, her friend was cheered up considerably.

"Antpaw", she began cautiously. "Isn't there anywhere else you can find catmint?"

Antpaw frowned. "Blackfeather says that there is usually a good amount in the twoleg place, but it's too early in the season for any to have grown. And it's too dangerous".

"But didn't you even look!" Wildpaw mewed in frustration.

Antpaw bristled. "Of course we did! But ever twoleg den we checked had none, and we couldn't go any farther into the twoleg place without getting ourselves killed or lost."

Wildpaw's eyes narrowed. "So you didn't check all off the dens?"

Antpaw shook her head.

As plan was starting to enter Wildpaw's mind, and she swished her tail thoughtfully. It was dangerous, and risky, and it probably wouldn't work- or just end up in disaster. In fact, it didn't even seem like something Robinpaw would do. But still, it was a plan.

As though reading her friend thoughts, Antpaw stared at her friend. "Wildpaw… don't do anything risky that would involve getting you killed, you're one of my best friends" She warned.

Wildpaw shook her head. "Of course not", she meowed sweetly, perhaps a little too innocent. "I wouldn't even think about it."

She rose to her paws and padded towards the elders den, picking up a squirrel and two mice on the way. As she entered the den, she dropped them and started to clean the nest.

"Thank you dear," Aspenbreeze mewed before grabbing a mouse and shoving Bendingtail awake. "Bendingtail, Wildpaw has brought us some food."

The white tom just gave a quick dip of his head before he began gnawing at the squirrel. Sunwhisker grabbed the other mouse and gave a disdainful snort before chewing slowly. "About time. You let a elder starve until sunhigh, only do bring him a pitiful mouse. Hhmph!"

Aspenbreeze glared at the tom before turning back to Wildpaw. "Don't mind him, hon, would you like to hear a story while you fix our nests?'

Wildpaw nodded eagerly. "That would be great!"

The light tabby purred, "Okay then, which one would you like to hear?"

"I want to hear the one about when the clan first came here- the part where they passed through the twoleg place."

As the kindly elder began her tell, Wildpaw trembled with anticipation and excitement. If her plan was going to work, she would need to get as much information as possible. There was no turning back now, it was partially her fault that Swiftstorm might die, and it was up to her to fix it. The prophecy flittered quickly through her head, and Wildpaw realized that she hadn't even asked Blackfeather about it. But then she quickly brushed it away.

For the moment, Swiftstorm was the only thing that mattered, and she was determined that this time, she would not fail her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>We shall find out more about "this plan" of Wildpaw's next chapter. Review, please. As you can see, it really motivates me, which allows me to type and post chaptersupdate sooner. I've been feeling so empty lately, and your reviews… just feel me up.**

**So see that little "review" button there? It's starting to get lonely…**

**On more happy terms... Chapter 10 has arrived, wow this has passed by so fast!  
><strong>

**Thank you all!**

**~Wild**


End file.
